Madhouse
by the-lovecat
Summary: The Greymarch is coming and Sheogorath has to find someone to stop it…soon. But his “Champion” seems to have problems of her own to deal with. SheyXoc Rated T for language and violence.
1. Prologue

**Authors note: **_There's not a lot of Shivering Isle fan fiction, which is a shame since it's such a great game. I mean the storyline is epic, right? I've wanted to write this for a while, and I finally decided to._

**Summery: **_The Greymarch is coming and Sheogorath has to find someone to stop it…soon. But his "Champion" seems to have problems of her own to deal with. SheoXoc Rated T for language and violence._

_Edit: Rewritten and edited as of 1/17/12_

* * *

**+Prologue+ **

The Chamberlain noticed something was different about his lord. While Haskill stood in his usual spot with his usual frown, the Madgod seemed rather quiet and less destructive lately. Even the dancer performed her job less, and political affairs between Mania and Dementia where left un-noticed. Haskill noticed, of course. He noticed everything.

The Madgod sat head in hand on the throne he built himself. He was deep in thought, and had barely moved a muscle for hours. Haskill was as much impressed, as he was curious, but said not a word. Instead, Haskill let the god be, thinking and thinking about problems no one know he had. Haskill knew the Madgod was slipping from his self.

The Madgod finally stood up without a notice.

"Yes, my lord?" Haskill made it as a greeting back to reality for the god. Sheogorath hadn't replied back to him. He only stood there for a moment, staring off into the distance. Haskill stood silent with him. He didn't dare think of what would happen it he cut him off of his train of thought. Luckily for him, the god finally spoke.

"Haskill."

The chamberlain looked up at him, startled.

Sheogorath turned to face him with a smile, and simply stated, "The Greymarch is coming. I need to find a champion, and soon. Real soon."

"A…champion, my lord?"

"Well, how else do you expect to end the Greymarch?" Sheogorath replied with a laugh. Haskill followed his lord around the room, hoping to get as much answers as he could from his lord. Yet, this was a strange situation, and Haskill was as curious as he was worried. He knew he probably wouldn't get a lot of answers from his rather insane master, only ramblings that make sense to no one but Sheogorath himself. The madgod was careful not to let anyone in on his surprises. Oh, how his lord loved surprises.

"End the Greymarch? My lord, what are you planning to do?"

Sheogorath turned around to face Haskill once more. Without an answer to any of Haskill's questions, he only replied back with orders.

"Open a gate to Mundus. It's time to see how tenacious these mortals really are."

* * *

Jauffre didn't belong in that bar. It didn't help matters that he was dressed as a priest either, and everyone there noticed, too. Their eyes were secretly focused on the old man as he walked toward the bartender, wondering if it was all the drinks playing tricks on them.

After all, what man of the divines would ever step foot in a place like that? In hesitation, Jauffre sat down on a tilted stool with his hands crossed on the counter.

The bartender gave him a quiet, awkward laugh. The Nord didn't know much about priests, but he was sure drinking wasn't part of their daily lives.

"You seem to be a stranger around here, sir," The Nord laughed," Do all monks hang around taverns where you from? This is a little...different from the norm."

"Not usually…" Jauffre muttered, "But I'm not here for a drink. I'm here on strict business, and I'd hope that you would help me find someone."

"Ah, "The bartender sighed, "Yeah, I could be of some help. I remember faces around here pretty well. Who are you lookin' for?"

"An Imperial known as Adaya. Do you know of her?"

The bartender took a moment of silence, looking off into the distance before he nodded as he wiped the counter clean. "Yeah, I know of her. The blonde lad? She's here at least once a week, I think. Always drinking by herself."

_Finally. A lead._ He questioned the Nord a little more."Do you know where she might be?"

"I don't keep tabs on people, usually. But I hear she goes to the Temple of the One often. If you're lucky, you might find her there. Still, rumors are rumors. It's just from small talk I hear from the other boys. If you're really looking for her, though, I'd start there."

Jauffre nodded in acceptance. He left three dull septims in the counter before lifting himself off the un-balanced stool to head to the Temple.

* * *

Adaya's neck ached for hours as she looked up at the statue. She never preyed to it, or even talked to it, but somehow she thought she could listen to it. Either that or she had too much ale. She sat against the wall next to rubble with a half empty bottle of ale in her hand. Martin would have given her a hundred reasons why drinking so much was immoral like he was a nagging wife. None of that mattered anymore. Not to her.

She perked her head up slightly when she heard the temple doors creak open, exposing bright sunlight into her eyes. A familiar face appeared before her, one she was sure she'd never see again.

"So…" she muttered." You finally found me." Jauffre silently walked over to the former blade. Even if she didn't want him there, she didn't object. She had no right to, not after she abandoned the blades without telling anyone. Adaya admitted to herself, she did feel guilt for that. Jauffre didn't look angry, not like Adaya thought he would, but she couldn't place the strange emotion in his face.

"It's been some time, friend," Jauffre spoke at last, "It's a shame we don't see each other more often."

Adaya didn't know why, but she felt angry at his words. Angry, possibly, because she felt even more guilt. She gulped down some more ale in response and threw the bottle to his feet. It shattered, and Jauffre jumped back in surprise.

"I don't take orders from the blades anymore," Adaya bitterly snapped.

The monk ignored the broken glass by his feet. If he was angry with her, he didn't show it. He was hurt, though, and Adaya could see it now in his expression. The meeting became awkward at that point, at least to Adaya, and she didn't help the situation either with her behavior, either. She would have apologized if she cared more.

"…How's Baurus?"

Jauffre smiled, "Leader of the Blades. "

Adaya gave a small grin, feeling much pride for her Redgaurd friend. "He deserves it."

"You would have been a great blade. The best, no doubt."

_Of course. A lector. I knew there was a reason he came to bother me._

"I don't wish to be re-recruited, Jauf. Why did you come here?"

He sighed," You're not going to like what I'm about to tell you."

"Do I ever?"

Jauffre smirked.

"No. I suppose not," He sighed and continued. "A gate has opened. I don't know where it leads, but all educated guesses point to an Oblivion realm. As they usually do."

Adaya sighed in annoyance but said nothing. She knew where this conversation was going.

"People have been going into this gate," Jauffre continued, "And come out very different. They become…violent, or so I hear, as if they had gone mad. It poses a threat to anyone going in there, and to anyone around the gate."

"And I suppose your sending me in there?"

"You're the only one with any real experience in closing Oblivion gates. Anyone else would just be committing suicide. No one else can withstand it. They all come out completely...gone. Out of their minds. I never heard anything like this before."

Adaya wasn't found of the idea of going through any gate ever again, especially if going in there meant coming out more mad than she already was. She knew while looking at Jauffre's serious expression, it would be impossible for her to decline his request, however. Even if she wasn't a blade anymore, she sure as hell doesn't want to go through the Oblivion crises again. When she thought of declining, _his_ face appeared in her mind.

_Martin..._

"Fine," Adaya reluctantly agreed, "I'll go. But afterwards I'm officially retired. No more missions, alright?"

Jauffre simply laughed. "We'll see," and walked toward the door. He stopped and simply added, "You'll find the gate on Niben bay. You can't miss it." He then left the temple and Nivex by herself.


	2. The Door at Niben Bay

_I'm hoping that writing this will help me, which is what I'm gonna need for next month, cause I'm gonna be a SENIOR! woot!_

* * *

**The Door at Niben Bay**

"Everyone, get back!"

A lone guard yelled at the crowed of curious citizens. He turned his back and faced the oddly gigantic door with his sword ready for an attack. When he was told to guard a gate, they seemed to forget to mention that it was a portal that spat out crazy people from a different dimension. Oh, and did he mention that a bunch of people decided to show up and _watch_? Why was he the only stationed guard here?

_Now's not the time to nag, _he thought to himself, _I have to get these people out of here before someone does something stupid._

Adaya arrived with her sword in its case and her backpack empty, begging to be stuffed with treasure she might find (face it, she needed money somehow). She didn't think that when she arrived she'd have to fight her way through a crowed on a small island. To her relief, she saw a guard armed for protection. Though, the fact that he was alone got her down again.

"What's going on?" Adaya shouted to him above the commotion.

The guard wasn't to thrilled and shouted back harshly," I'm a bit busy here! -" Before he could finish, the door shined brightly. To the guard's knowledge, that wasn't a good sign. Adaya rapidly drew her sword and stood by the man in shock.

_This is one hell of an oblivion gate…_

A figure stumbled weakly out from the shining gate toward the mortal realm. It didn't seem to be a Daedra, like Adaya expected, but to her surprise it was a Dunmer. He didn't look well, either. His eyes were wide, and his skin was very pale (for a dunmer). Adaya's sword clashed on the ground alone as she rushed to his aid. She caught him in the moment he tumbled over to the ground. He was very heavy to where she could barely hold him, and his arms dangled over her shoulders.

The dark elf was crying hysterically, but Adaya couldn't comprehend what he was saying, even if his head was so close to her ear.

"Get away from him!" The guard roared loudly. What she hadn't noticed before was that the Dunmer had pulled out a dagger and intended to use it on her. In a swift moment when he was so close to stabbing her literally in the back, the guard's sword sliced the back of the neck.

People in the crowd screamed loudly when his head hit the ground. Blood spilled on the pavement of the door's steps, and he died a slow painful death. It took Adaya a moment of staring at the dagger and gathering her thoughts of what just happened before she stood up to face the ground.

Now her eyes were full of anger. She roared to the people she now viewed ignorant," This place isn't for normal citizens! Everyone needs to get off this island and return to your homes immediately!"

Despite everyone knowing well she wasn't an authority figure, they agreed to her orders and began to leave the island on the boats they came on. Even the guard was glad they left. She turned to him and commanded," Make sure no one gets through that gate. And if anyone comes out acted rashly, knock them out. Don't kill them."

"What about you?" She pick up her thin sword with no answer to give him while her feet headed for the gate," You're a citizen too!"

Before she could reply, a voice rang out loudly in a terrible roar, scaring he two Imperials spineless.

"WORTHLESS! UNWORTHY! PITIFUL, DISGRACEFUL TO THE EXISTANCE OF LIFE! THESE ARE ALL YOU HAVE TO BRING ME, MORTAL MATBAGS?"

"What the _hell?"_ The guard stepped back," What the hell was that?"

"I-"

"BRING ME A CHAMPION! SOMEONE WHO CAN TEAR THE FLESH FROM MY FOES!"

"I don't know what the hell that is," She finally answered," But I can safely guess he's the one causing these chaos."

"Ha, you think?!"

"Really, do come in. It's lovely in the Isle right now."

The voice left the two in complete confusion. Naturally, neither one of them said a word from shock.

"…Are you sure you wanna go in there?"

"Just watch this door," Adaya ordered, and left through the glowing door.

"I don't get paid enough to do this…"

*

Adaya appeared in the last place she expected to be. In a small dark room with nothing but a table, a ticking clock, and a man sitting calmly with his hands folded. It wasn't the most conferrable of all places.

"Surely we can be more civil, miss?" the man suggested, interrupting whatever thoughts she had. "Sit."

Adaya did what she was told, and sat on the hard chair.

"Now, how may I help you?" he asked her, leaving her dumbfounded. A door pops out of nowhere, spitting out crazy homicidal and his first question is _that?_ She tried to tell him what she thought in a craze, but the only thing she seemed to do was point and say "Uh..The door."

"Yes," He slyly replied," It is a door, which you walked through. Truly amazing."

Ah, how much she hated a man with attitude. She gored at him an responded," Yeah, I can see that. Why is it in Cyrodiil?"

"Because my lord wills it to be, it causes no harm. No contract was broken with your realm. It poses no threat."

"Poses no threat?" Adaya challenged, "I'd say those hysterical people that came out of that gate would say otherwise."

"They were ill prepared," He callously justified," My lord seeks a champion, and obviously they were not qualified."

Something struck in her head, so she asked him," Who is this 'lord' you keep talking about?"

He sighed in annoyance," My lord, and the lord of the Shivering Isle, is the great Madgod Sheogorath. Lord of the Never-There."

_Sheogorath? The same Daedric Prince of madness? Why couldn't it be Azura…_

"So through that door behind you…"

"Is the Shivering Isle, "he finished, "Where you may freely go, if you wish."

"I just want to talk to this Madgod. I don't care about this champion stuff, alright? I just want this messed up door locked."

Adaya couldn't see it, but the old man smiled in disbelief with his back to her. She might think that now, but his master had an effect on people. He'd get his way.

"As you wish, "He fibbed, "Do be sure to watch out for the Gatekeeper."

"Gate-?"

Without an explanation, the man vanished into a purple fog before her eyes. She was startled, but honestly it wasn't the first time she saw something like that. Adaya's hand felt the tip of the door handle when the ground beneath her gradually shook.

Before she knew it, the walls of the room broke apart into a million blue butterflies. They fled into the sky they exposed to Adaya, who was left speechless at the beautiful sight.

* * *

_Read and Review so I get enough confidence to write moar! :D_


	3. Gatekeeper

_Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I was expecting like one troll review. You guys rock. I don't want to write a story that's an exact transcript of the game, so I'm going to try to shake it up a bit (though now that I look at it, I should probably make it more different). Anyway, here's chapter three!_

_

* * *

**Gatekeeper**  
_

This world, the Shivering Isle, was so bizarre to the Imperial. As soon as she arrived, it was hard to miss the bubble gum-cotton candy sky. Even the stars stood out in the daylight. With her sword tucked tightly but reachable, Adaya began her walk on the dirt road, not knowing where it went. She was relieved to find a small town not far from the gate to Cyrodiil, though it looked deserted from the outside. As soon as she thought that, two people rushed past her in a hurry.

"Wait!" Adaya shouted at them. Either they couldn't hear or had ignored her, but whatever the reason they never stopped. And of course, being the

Prying type, she followed.

"Hey!" She shouted again, desperately trying to get their attention. The pair stopped at the top of the hill, but not for her. Their eyes were on something else.

"Excuse me…" Adaya attempted to gather her breath back. Her eyes widened, however, when she caught glimpse of the most horrific beast she ever saw. Just a few feet from her stood a gigantic _monster_, more terrifying than any flesh atronach.

"Take down that gatekeeper!"

_Oh geeze…_

A group of armored men approached themselves to the un-humanly thing and charged at it brute force. Adaya very well knew that the monster would obliterate the whole group in due time. It roared in rage, then swung its axe-arm at them entire group. It instantly killed three of them. Not satisfied enough, the monster attacked again and again till all but one were laying in their pool of blood. The only survivor was an Orc who fled like a Khajiit.

"They really had it coming!" The dunmer laughed beside her," Serves them right!"

"Ha, yeah!" The Redgaurd laughed with him," And…who the hell are you?"

Adaya quickly noticed the two staring directly at her. "Me?" She propped up," I'm looking for Sheogorath."

The dark elf chuckled behind his friend," You and anyone that's met the gatekeeper."

"What's that, elf?" She questioned," _That's_ the gatekeeper?"

"Well, aren't you smart," The Redgaurd heckled," No one passes that guy. It's pretty hilarious to watch idiots try, though."

That did not sound too good for Adaya. If a whole group of heavily armored warriors couldn't take that beast down, how would a small Imperial do it? _Talk_ him to death? She had to be smart about this.

"Does the gatekeeper have good sight?" She asked," Maybe I could sneak past him."

The Redgaurd chuckled and shook his head," You haven't been here long have you? You could but your not getting past the doors. Their keys are sewn on the gatekeeper himself."

"_On?"_

_This Sheogorath guy isn't making this easy…_

"Look," She was starting to get annoyed," I need to get to this Madgod and soon. Is there anyway I could get past this guy?"

The two guys looked at each other, and the elf spoke up," Not unless you like making freakish friends."

"I'll take that chance."

"He means," the Redgaurd started," There's a Nord living here in Passwall, and he's obsessed with the gatekeeper. He might know how."

"That's great. Who is he?"

"Jared Ice-Veins," the dunmer replied," Scary fellow, strong as an atronach. I'd stay on his good side."

"Well." She picked up her bag," Thank you for the advice," And made her way to the town.

*

Times were getting desperate, and it was running out for the Isle. It annoyed him how slow progress was going, but nothing could be done. So he sat on his throne, unbelievably bored. He expected to be looking at a champion by now, yet any competitor either died at the gatekeeper's hands or ran out of the Isle in insanity. It was miserable how weak Nirn was.

Just as Sheogorath was about to snap, Haskill appeared in a mist of purple smoke.

"Haskill!" The Madgod jumped up from his throne in excitement. Haskill adjusted his collar and walked to his master.

"My lord," Haskill acknowledged.

"Well don't keep my on my toes! How was it? Did you find a mortal willing to slap death in the face for me?"

The chamberlain sighed," No my lord, I'm afraid not."

Sheogorath gritted his teeth. There was just luck in the world for him, was there? He grunted," No one to die for the sake of change? Why not?"

"No mortal has gotten past the gatekeeper, my lord. Not many mortals are coming into the gate, as well. Those who did are either dead or declined the offer."

"_Decline?_" Sheogorath yelled in rage," Who _declines _such an offer? Fools! Passing up so much honor! Mortals are _Worthless!"_

"Please my lord, keep hope. There may still be a champion yet."

Sheogorath plopped down on his throne once more and raised his palm to his head. This was getting so frustrating, going nowhere. And time was, as he stated before, running out.

*

All in the town of Passwall feared Jared Ice-Veins. No one dared step in the man's path or even tried to converse with him. If they did, he'd just talk about grinding their bones together. Being feared wasn't enough for him though. He wanted to be known throughout the Isle as the most brutal mortal. Only one thing stood in his way: that damn gatekeeper. He was one beast Jared couldn't kill. He tried many times, but fell flat on his face. He was sure the gatekeeper memorized his face by now.

Of course, Adaya hadn't known this by the time she knocked on his door, which he was surprised to hear. No one dared knocked on his door in…ever. One thing he sure the hell didn't expect to his on his doorstep was a surly looking Brunette Imperial.

"What the hell do you want?" He grunted.

"A dead Gatekeeper." That's all he needed to hear to accept her as a friend (if that's what you'd call it). He swung open the door and walked inside. Without even his consent, she sat down on his table.

"I hear you don't like the gatekeeper," She stated.

"I want him dead and Gutted," Jared quickly replied," Not like those morons swarming up o him either. I wanna hear his bones crumble."

_This is the guy. _She nodded. As scared as she was, she needed him to get passed that monster.

"I just need to find Sheogorath," Adaya explained.

"Your business is your own. You wanna help?"

Adaya nodded.

"Good, then I think I know how. Well use his own bones."

_Of course…_

"I seen the bones of the previous gatekeeper in the Garden of the Flesh and Bone. I can make arrows out of them and we can use them as a weapon against the thing."

"I'm no good with a bow," Adaya admitted.

"You don't have to be. I just need someone to open the gate to the garden."

She smiled and said," I can do that."

"Good," Jared pulled out a single lock pick," Don't loose it, it's the only one I got. Make it count."

"Will do," She headed for the door and signaled for him to go," The sooner we get this done the better. This place is drivin' me mad."

*

They reached the gate fairly soon in broad daylight. That was a good thing though, since the gatekeeper was usually locked up at night. Adaya picked the lock easily in one try. She wasn't a real master at it, but a monkey could get it done, which made her wonder about Jared's smarts. The Nord did his job collecting the gigantic bones of the previous gatekeeper, and cradled them to his chest.

"It'll take a few hours before these'll be ready," He informed," You know where I live."

She agreed and left him to struggle with the bones. It didn't matter to her if she was simply using the guy to get her way; he didn't seem to mind, after all. Right now, she just needed sleep.

Adaya walked to the nearby Inn, the only one in the small town. It was a shaggy old place, but she didn't care. She just wanted sleep. She defiantly needed it because Adaya hadn't even noticed a girl in front of her, and knocked the poor girl down.

"Aye!" The girl screeched loudly. Adaya quickly gathered herself and apologized,

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."

"The girl smiled big and told her," It's fine, I promise. These things happen. Your new here. I can tell."

"Yeah," Adaya warily replied," But I plan to make my way out soon. "

"You don't like this world?" Her eyes widened," Why not? It's perfect, right?"

"No. No, its fine. I need to see Sheogorath before I go, though."

"Ah…" The girl murmured. She put her hand on her chin and gave her a look of inquiring. Then she laid her hand out in front of Adaya and stated," I'm Nanette Don."

"Adaya," She introduced as she shook her hand," Now if you don't mind…"

"Wait," Nanette stopped her before she could walk in," You know…you cant go through the gates with the Gatekeeper there, right?"

"Unfortunately," Adaya sighed.

"Well…you want to know a secret?"

Adaya paused for a moment. Secrets were very good, she learned in her travels. So she walked back over to Nanette Don and nodded.

"The Gatekeeper is weak against its creator's tears."

It's creator's tears? She wasn't even aware the Gatekeeper was created. It was obvious now, but still.

"Who's the creator?"

Nanette smiled widely and boldly, the replied," Relmyna Verenim, a dark elf who's notorious for her…experiments. _And _my mentor."

"Is that so," Adaya smirked," Where is she?"

"This Inn." She looked at the building slowly, then her attention dropped back to Adaya in a flash," Don't do anything to her!" She whispered," She'll torture you and make sure you stay alive through it."

She was alarmed now, and eyed her companion with a stare. "Your afraid of her?"

"Azura yes," Nanette exhaled," Everyone is. But…alas," She looked down," I should say no more. If she found out I said a _word…_ One more piece of advise. Look in her room and look for a love letter signed to the Lord Sheogorath himself. That'll help you greatly."

"But why…"

"Quickly!" Nanette whispered again," Don't let her catch you! _Don't _let her see you!"

Adaya nodded and walked away into the Inn.

"I hate this place," She silently whispered. The inside of the Inn was as crappy as the outside, to be honest. Again, it didn't matter. She slammed three septims on the counter and stated," I need a room."

The bizarre owner with a back and puffy eyes smirked. In a low dull voice she said," There's one open," and gave her a key. Adaya took a quick glance around the room. Her eyes caught sight of a Dunmer across the room simply reading. She wore some...interesting clothing that made Adaya confirm it was the lady Nanette was talking about. Relmyna caught the Imperial looking at her, and returned it with a disturbing stare of her own. Adaya backed down instantly. She didn't have the time for nonsense.

She made her way to the Inn rooms ad picked out her room at he end of the hallway. She knew where her room was, but where was Relm-a-what-er-name's? Adaya knelt down beside a Radom door and put her ear to it. As she listened, she could faintly hear a man sleep. That one couldn't be it, unless she had a man that Nanette forgot to mention. She doubted that though, since the girl loved gossip.

Adaya knelt down to the last door and put her ear up to it. Nothing. She then pulled out a lock pick and attempted to free the hinges.

_Clink…clink…_

_Clank…_

_Shit…._

Failed attempts lasted a couple of minutes before she was able to release the door open. Now she needed to find the letter. Not on her bed. Wasn't in her closet. Nothing in her bags.

The last place she looked was in a drawer next to her bed. In her relief, she found a sealed letter addressed to "Dearest Sheogorath" in Red letters tucked secretly. Adaya grabbed it and left the Inn quickly, not even making eye contact with the Madwoman. She waited until she got behind the Inn before she tore the seal off.

"You found it!" A voice murmured. It was Nanette, who knelt beside Adaya with curious eyes. "Hurry, open it!"

Adaya did so, and then pulled out the very long letter.

* * *

Ok, I don't know how you all write long chapters, I CANNOT do it ~_~

Here's a preview of next chapter.

~*~*~NEXT TIME~*~*~

-Sheogorath wears a cheese hat.

-Haskill's forced to recite the WHOLE 300 speech.

-Jared Ice-Veins decides to marry the Gatekeeper. It's really a beautiful wedding. The gatekeeper wears a white gown and everything.

Keep Reading and Reviewing!


	4. Gatekeeper part II

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Like I said before (I think I did, my memory sucks), I never played the part where you use the tears to kill the Gatekeeper. I read the letter though, and EWWWW._

_ If you never read it, its gross. I'm not gonna spoil if for you, though. Go to imperial-library[DOT]info/, click Oblivion books on the left, click Shivering Isle, and it's the first one labeled Letter to Sheogorath. Or, just click the link on my page, I'll post it at the top._

_

* * *

  
_

The letter in Adaya's hand wasn't just a letter. It was a love letter, actually, one that made the two girls cringe by reading it. It talked about some pretty strange stuff between the two, but it also explained something a little more helpful to Adaya. Relmyna visited the Monster every night "It seems my tears burn the creature." How could that be?

"Nanette," Adaya whispered in a questioning tone.

"So you've read it," She smiled," It's funny, right? I had to have read it a billion times. Apparently the Madgod and Relmyna had a thing going on."

"How is it possible for tears to harm the Gatekeeper?"

Nanette thought for a moment," Well, we don't exactly know, but like the letter says, the Gatekeepers formed not only with deceased humans, but Daedra and magic as well. We think it's tearing a bond holding it together, somehow. Either way, I'm pretty sure it's true. She wouldn't tell Sheogorath that if it wasn't."

Adaya understood. She knew what to do now. Go to the Garden once more, the Gatekeepers home, and wait. If she really did meet this "child" Every night, then she'll see for herself, and hopefully gain more answers. Adaya tucked the letter in her backpack. When she finally met him, she might as well deliver it to him. She might as well do Relmyna a favor after what she's about to do to her 'kid'.

"Good luck, Nanette," was the only goodbye she gave, and walked away. Nanette waved. Really, she should have been saying that to her.

The day sky shifted into a Nova-live picture when night came about. The Imperial adventurer sat hidden in a bush in the Garden of Flesh and Bone, that horrible place she kept going to. Hours earlier, the Gatekeeper entered his home as well, and she hoped to the gods it hadn't seen her. She guessed it hadn't, but still didn't move a single muscle. To her relief, the gates finally opened once more, revealing the woman Adaya had come to known as Relmyna Verenim.

Adaya was frightened as could be, but needed to get closer to the conversation the Madwoman had with her "child". Adaya couldn't hear a thing from her distance. By the time Adaya finally decided to move closer, she was taken back once more due to a loud horrid screech coming from Relmyna herself. Did it try to hurt her? She didn't know, but that didn't matter. What mattered to her was that she noticed Relmyna dropped her tear-soaked hankie on the ground. Adaya grinned. She may have not got any more clues from that meeting, but she got something better. A weapon.

Adaya didn't know why the Madwoman was weeping, but that didn't matter to her. She just needed to get a hold f that piece of cloth. Adaya sat there for an hour more before Relmyna departed. It took fifteen minutes after that for the monster to sleep (she wasn't sure if he could sleep, but that's what she guessed). This was her split chance to run. Adaya crept closer to the middle of the garden and grabbed the cloth. As light-footed as she could be, Adaya rushed herself out of that place, and onward to the Nord's house.

*

_Knock, knock._

"Com in," The Nord yelled. He knew who it was, after all. He just finished chipping off the last arrow of the bone he loved. Now, each bone arrow was gently pilled, edging to be shot at something. This was probably the only thing he was gentle with.

Adaya quickly walked into his house and held up a vile filled with liquid. "We can use this."

"What the hells that?" He eyed it.

"Poison," She simply stated, and tossed him the vile.

"I'd figure you'd bring that," He sarcastically said," I didn't expect you to bring water."

"Actually," She smiled," its tears."

Jared didn't say a word. He simply looked at her like she had lost it with the rest of the Shivering Isle.

"Look," Adaya tried to explain, and pulled out the letter," This is a letter to Sheogorath from Relmyna Verenim. It says her tears harm him and those are her tears. Apparently it breaks some kind of bond holding that thing together. If we use it with those arrows, I guarantee we'll win!"

Ice-Veins was very skeptical, and eyed her in question. "If soaking arrows in _dog piss _would help us I'd do it. Alright, we'll use it."

Adaya smiled," Good. First thing in the morning we kill the Gatekeeper. Meet me up there at dawn."

Jared grunted in acceptence as he studied the bottle of tears.

*

"Sheldon!" The Dunmer Felas excitedly slammed open the Redgaurd's door, and shouted loudly," Sheldon!"

Sheldon was lazily sprawled out in his bed, hoping to catch up in his sleep. He was ready to kill his friend when he woke him up like that. "Why are in my house yelling like a lunatic?!"

"Sheldon, remember that Imperial woman we talked to yesterday? She found Jared Ice-Veins, and they're going to try to kill the Gatekeeper!"

Sheldon got up in excitement from his bed and put on his clothes. Felas was long gone to see the fight, and he needed to catch up with him. Both guys ran up the hill like two little kids, and surely enough there was a Nord standing tall with a bow in his hand. He was glaring at the gatekeeper, while the Imperial kneeled on the ground and poured a liquid over arrows.

"You better hurry up with those," Jared yelled out over the gatekeepers footsteps," He's getting dangerously close now!"

Adaya handed him a soaked arrow and yelled back," Here!" Jared grabbed the arrow from her, and pulled the arrow back on the bow. When he let loose the string, the arrow flew straight into the Gatekeeper's right shoulder.

The monster gave a loud horrible shriek in pain and took a couple of steps back. The wound it had from the arrow did something unexpected. It expanded, dissolving all the flesh and bone from the gatekeeper. Jared Ice-Veins didn't expect the tears to work, but he had to hand it to the Imperial. The wound in the monster's arm eventually got so widespread, its arm fell all the way off, slamming hard onto the ground.

Adaya and Jared simply looked at each other for a moment, a bit shocked at the previous events. Adaya then handed Jared another arrow, and he shot it once more. The second arrow hit straight in the monster's face, and the wound expanded just like before. The monster wailed around for a bit, almost scaring the group before it collapsed on the ground. The Gatekeeper was dead.

Everyone stared in amazement at the Gatekeeper's body. For a moment, no one said or had done anything. It was Adaya who took her stride over to the huge body. Just as the Dunmer said, two very different keys were sewn into the flesh.

"Jared," She called out," Hand me your knife." Jared pulled out his hunting knife and threw it to her. Adaya cut loose the threads, freeing the keys.

"There are two…" She stated in question, holding up the keys.

"Of course," A voice behind her confirmed. It was the old man again, appearing out of nowhere," Two keys for two doors."

"That's great, but why? Which one do I go through?"

Haskill, a naturally annoyed man, sighed," It doesn't mater which door you choose, both lead to New Sheoth."

"New Sheoth? You never told me about New Sheoth."

Haskill sighed again," It's common knowledge. You ask many questions, and I assure you lord Sheogorath would have your head before you know it. Now let me ask you a question. Must I hold your hand there, or are you able to do something as simple as _walk_ there?"

Adaya gave him a mean-stoned glare.

"I'm simply stating if this is hard for you, then you have no idea what awaits you. New Sheoth is the Capital of the Shivering Isle. You can go through the door of Dementia, a dark world with tall grass, or Mania, a world of colors, but strong monsters. It doesn't matter which, they both lead to New Sheoth, and that's all that matters."

Adaya turned to Jared, and asked," Which one do you want to go to?"

"The tougher the better," He replied," Send me to Mania."

Adaya smirked and handed him the colorful key. "Good luck, Jared."

Jared smiled and walked toward the Mania door. It would be the last time she would see him. Adaya turned around to Haskill, but she found that he vanished once more into purple smoke. With no more questions answered, Adaya walked through Dementia's door.

*

Adaya was so horribly tired. She walked through Dementia's door three days prior, and nothing good has happened since. Haskill was right, the place was very dark and the grass stood high, so she had no idea where she even was. She didn't dare to try and stay in those wooden camps either. She tried it once and some hooded guys attacked her, yelling about how much he "hated Sheogorath", or something like that. She killed him, but she knew how dangerous the Shivering Isle were now. She wasn't going to sleep till she got to the capital.

When Adaya climbed to the top of a hill, she saw something that made her feel happier than she's been in a while. She spotted a dark city. She wasn't sure if it was New Sheoth, but at least it was a place to stay. She followed the road straight on to the city.

When Adaya got to the gates, she slowly stopped and frowned. A woman stood guard in front of the gate, but she was very different. Her skin was dark-purple, and her eyes were yellow with a black slit. Almost like a cat (and Adaya hated cats). If Adaya didn't have to meet Sheogorath, she wouldn't have thought about walking up to the guard.

"E...excuse me," Adaya went up to her.

The woman looked at her, not with stern eyes, and replied in a very sly voice.

"Yes, mortal," She said," How may I serve you?"

Adaya decided she was less afraid of this woman now, but she didn't know why. Maybe it was her tone. "I'm looking for New Sheoth, but I'm lost."

The guard smiled deviously," Then look no further. Here you'll find Crucible, and through there you'll find New Sheoth palace."

Adaya thanked her, and went onward to the capital.

*

The Fringe hadn't seen visitors in a while, not since the Imperial. But the gate spat out one more mortal. A strange, stern looking dark purple-haired Breton walked out from the gate and into the Fringe. She was shockingly pale to the extent it looked unhealthy, her eyes too dark to see, and her face kept a single hard-stone expression. She wasn't a sight to look at, but that wasn't her concern.

The Woman walked to the city of Passwall and found the body of the Gatekeeper. _Who could have done this?_ She stared at the body for a good amount of time. Felas had noticed her first, and nudged Sheldon on the shoulder.

"Would you look at that?" He whispered," Nirn make people weirder than us."

"She's more scary looking than a Dunmer…oh, sorry Felas."

"Aha-ha. Come on, lets go talk to her. All she's been doing was stare at that gatekeeper. We really ought to move that thing…"

Both of them moved closer to the woman, unknowing of what she was capable of. She knew they were there, but she could care less. She only wanted to find one person.

"Hey there, Breton," Sheldon called. The woman ignored him and continued to stare. Sheldon and Felas just looked at each other. The woman eventually turned around to face the two. The cold hard stare she gave them sent shivers down their spin.

"Who did this?"

Sheldon stuttered at first, then spoke up. "Some Imperial and Nord, about three days ago."

The woman looked at the Gatekeeper, then back at the two. It was her, she knew it. But she had help. Adaya wasn't strong enough to kill something like this. To her, Adaya was a weak and pitiful thing.

"Where is she?"

"We…we don't know for sure," Felas replied," But she went through Dementia's door. Maybe she went to New Sheath."

She looked behind her to find two doors.

"Which one is Dementia, and where is New Sheoth."

* * *

See I told you I'd make it a little different. I threw in a crazy ass Breton.


	5. New Sheoth

**edit-** b/c I didn't like it. I only added some small things.

* * *

_**New Sheoth**_

The streets of crucible felt like walking into a nightmare. It wasn't that it was scary, just vey uncomfortable and gloomy. With each step Adaya took, she felt the slippery rough ground pavements that threatened to make her slip. Even the people were more bizarre than the ones at Passwall. She saw one man the crouched wherever he went while gritting his teeth and holding his eyes tightly shut. One woman Adaya noted looked horribly pale yelling for skooma.

Adaya had to climb a series of steps before she reached the top of the whole city. It led to the New Sheoth door. She opened the door quickly, and was blinded by the bright light. It was a huge place, but held no citizens, no homes, and no stores. It was a palace. To the top of the steps stood two guards by a door. One woman looked similar to the dark woman she saw before entering Crucible. The other looked like her polar opposite. She had bright golden skin and a stern face.

"Is this the door to Sheogorath?" Adaya asked the golden woman.

With a quick answer, she replied," Yes, lord Sheogorath rest past these doors."

_Finally._

Adaya wasn't nervous. Why would she be? She was more angry that she had to spend four days making weird ass companions, killing a giant zombie with bones and water, and walking straight on without sleep just to tell him to shut off a stupid portal. She was going to kill Jauffre.

The Imperial walked into the spacious room, occupied by a throne underneath a gigantic tree. She recognized the old man once more, but the man sitting on the throne? That must be Sheogorath. He was smiling as if he were expecting her.

"Our guest of honor had finally arrived!" He stood up and announced loudly," It's about time! Any longer and I would have to find you myself!"

Adaya was a bit confused. _This _guy was a Daedra Prince? He didn't look so threatening.

"Your Sheogorath?"

"Why yes I am! And _you're the_ Champion of the Isle! Defender of the Realm! Or soon will be, if you don't fall into a lava pit or something."

Adaya scratched her head. This guy was nuts. "No," she said," I'm not your champion. You have me mistaken for some other...lucky person."

The Madgod just stared at her. He sure the hell wasn't amused or in the mood for jokes. There wasn't time. What a horrible way to start a meeting.

"I'm just here because that gate needs to be closed."

"Well, mortal, you were the one who left the gates open when you killed the Gatekeeper," He told her," That's your problem. We don't live in a barn, you know, you can't keep doors open like that. Now people are going to _rush_ in here-"

"I meant the gate to Nirn," She corrected. Was he really this ditzy?" It's posing a danger to my world, and it needs to be closed."

Now he was beyond annoyed. This mortal didn't know what she was dealing with apparently. He tried to make light of things, but she wasn't making it easy."It doesn't matter what you want, not in my realm. It matters what I want!" He shouted," And I want that gate open and a champion to fight for this realm."

Adaya was starting to have a headache. She growled back to him," I don't give a damn about your fantasy world. It's not my problem. You can deal with it yourself."

Oh how he was hated this one. He hated her. He hated her more than Jyggalag. And he hated Jyggalag. Even Haskill was noting his master's anger toward her, and though he enjoyed the scene, he couldn't help but wonder how she was still alive. Those who defied him, much less argue with him, died in a horrible death. Yet there she was, alive and bitter. And she was playing a hateful _staring _contest with Sheogorath.

Sheogorath sighed to himself. He waited so long for someone to come this far. He couldn't kill her now, not while he needed her. Needed _anyone_ like her. Still, he needed obedience. He gave her a rather fake smile.

"How about we meet half way?" He suggested. Adaya raised an eyebrow. It was better than nothing.

"I'm listening."

"Be the Champion of the shivering Isle, save the world, whatever it takes, and I close the gate," He grinned," Or I keep the gate open, if you refuse."

Adaya frowned. "That…wasn't meeting halfway. That was just the same plan as before with a blackmail involved." Did he really think she was that stupid? Or did he not care?

Sheogorath clapped his hands together and shouted out," Oh, yeah! Your right! And that's while you'll do it. Because if you don't, think of all the people coming in only to get killed by the Greymarch. You can't keep people out forever, you know. The blood will be on your hands. Along with your own blood."

"W…What?"

"So you'll do it? Oh, listen to me asking questions like a silly mortal would. Of course you will!"

Adaya puffed. What the hell was wrong with this guy? She didn't get paid enough for this (Or at all).

"What's the Greymarch?"

Sheogorath smiled. He won, and he knew he would win. Just like with everyone else. "Don't worry your little head over it," He patted her on the head. She brushed his hand away and glared at him.

"You expect me to fight something I don't even know about?"

"You'll know when I want you to know," He simply replied," But you'll have to know eventually." _Because if you know now, you'll back out. _Sheogorath got uncomfortably close, his head next to her ear. He told her in a low toned and cold voice," But may I remind you, mortal. You may not be a lapdog, but you are a stray one to us Daedra Princes. And by the end of the day, you'll be wearing a collar. I guarantee it."

She didn't say a thing. She was choked up and a little afraid, but she knew this was over. Even her nerves told her to stop.

_Shit…_

Sheogorath turned back around to his throne and said to his chamberlain in a cheery voice," Haskill, do show our guest one of our _Special _rooms. You'll need the rest for tomorrow's journey, mortal. Always with the mortals and sleep. Never understood it myself, really. To me it's just _sitting_ there for hours."

Haskill grunted and started to walk. "This way." She started to follow. But Sheogorath's voice called back.

"Oh, and one more thing," he said in a bright tone," The last mortal who defied me ended up puking his organs out for three weeks. He died, you know. Keep that in mind. And have a nice day!"

*

The Breton kept her pace on the road. She still walked without sleeping and never ate a single meal. Her mind was simply focused on finding Adaya. Just on Adaya. Her robe dragged her feet down with every step she took, but she didn't care. She was focused.

So far she killed five Zealots who threatened her (though she hadn't known what Zealots were). Each Zealot came at her with force. She held her hand out, and with the magic she had, she made them fall into a dark abyss in their minds. An illusion that made them go dangerously mad.

A couple of times, they believed they got her. With their swords, they sliced through the woman. The sliced imposter flew into black smoke, however, leaving the real Breton missing for a moment. When they turned around to find the real Breton, they died instantly.

The woman got on her knees and placed her hand on the soil. It glowed into a red hue, and a Scamp appeared before her.

"Adaya is missing. Find her," She ordered, acting like it was some kind of dog. The scamp turned its head sideways, and began walking into a direction, and the Breton followed.

*

_This_ was the special room Sheogorath was talking about??

Adaya walked, or tried to walk, into the tiny wooden room. The door wouldn't even open all the way without hitting the bed. All it had was a small bed and a chest off to the side. It didn't even have a window!

It wasn't a room. It was a closet. Sheogorath made her sleep in a _closet._

"This is so humiliating," Adaya muttered.

"It sure is," Haskill agreed in a mocking way. He left her be to her…closet, and Adaya threw her bag on the bed. It was a difficult room to fit into, not surprisingly. She had to jump on the bed, which her feet had to be on the bed too, and close the door. The door got stuck because the bed was there.

_Who puts a bed in a closet? Actually, Who puts a __**person**__ in a closet?_

The door eventually closed, leaving Adaya in pitch black.

That night, Adaya didn't go to sleep right away like she thought she would. It was the first night she began to remember repressed memories. She was thinking of everything that happened years ago. About the blades, going on quests, killing Camoran. And Martin. That memory hurt the most.

She remembered she loved him, and that poked at her for years still. The fact that she couldn't do a thing about it hurt her. He was a priest; even if he found out he was king. He was still a priest. But that wasn't the main problem. When your constantly running around on risky errands for someone, and had no time to love them because you were too busy helping them save the world, what was that exactly?

That's why she didn't want to accept Sheogorath's offer, even if it was mandatory. Adaya was reminded of the old times. Here she was again, running around trying to help someone save the world. Even if it wasn't her world.

She was so sick of playing hero.

* * *

_I had to have re-written this over like a thousand times. I feel a bit bad for not writing more with Sheo, but its 2:30 am. I usually go to bed at 6 am, but lately my moms been sneaking into my room at 10 in the morning, throwing the dog in my face and scaring the holy hell out of me. You know, that sort of thing. Long story short, even though -I already told you the long story-, I need the rest to scare my mom back. Family love._

_Anyway, I'll write more next chapter, I promise. I know it seems bland this chapter, I'll make it up :p_


	6. Xedilian

So, updates will be slower than usual for a couple of different reasons. One, I have to get up early now, so no more staying up late typing. Two, my wrists are starting to hurt majorly. I need one of those wrist rest thingys. Those are cool. Three, I found a cavity. It has nothing to do with this, I'm just bummed out. My teeth are white mind you  -holy crap, this is off topic, but I just found out that when you make a smiley in Mac word, it actually comes out as a smiley emote. Isnt that crazy?-

* * *

_**Xedilian**_

The Imperial woman woke up in a groggy mood that morning, thanks to a night of horrible sleep on a hard bed. Someone was calling her to get up, and kept calling "Ms. Adaya, Ms. Adaya," over and over. It took a moment with her still half-sleeping mind to realize that the person who was calling her was in her own room.

"Miss Adaya, do get up," It was Haskill, still annoyed and sarcastic as ever. "Our lord has no time to wait up on lazy people such as yourself. He requests you be at breakfast immediately, and you don't want to keep him waiting."

Adaya tried to lift her tired head, and realized something else. They were in that same horrible closet/room. "Haskill, how are you in here? I can barely fit in here by myself."

"I have my ways," He simply answered. What he meant was he teleported onto the chest in the room. Haskill didn't need doors. The Chamberlain vanished out of the room and left the woman to get dressed. After 10 minutes of trying to get the door open, Adaya was finally free to roam the halls.

"Are you done having a wrestling match with the door?" he posed. Adaya rolled her eyes and went on about. She was just getting used to this guys attitude, but wondered how Sheogorath put up with it. Haskill must be brown-nosing the guy, she laughed to herself.

Just as Haskill said, Sheogorath awaited at a table full of food. Adaya, who hadn't had anything to eat but dry bread for days, was excited. To her, this was a wondrous dream. Sheogorath sat on one side of the table, a smiled in pride.

"Champion!" He announced," It's about time! Sit and eat, you can't go around killing things on an empty stomach, after all. Tell me, how was your sleep?"

Adaya eyed him. Was he mocking her? How did he think someone who slept on a hard-stone bed would feel like? "What do you think? You put me in a dark room that was as big as me. I slept terrible," She answered honestly.

Sheogorath said nothing. He wasn't angry, but a bit confused. "What are you babbling about?"

"You put me in a closet to sleep in."

Sheogorath stayed silent again, and put his breakfast down. He was thinking. Then, his eyes turned to Haskill and he laughed.

"Haskill, you dirty fellow! You put her in a closet? I really meant the special rooms, the big ones, not the small one. Aha!"

Adaya sat stunned. She could have slept in a big, beautiful room? A comfortable one? She looked a Haskill. That horrible, horrible man did that on purpose. If he could die, she'd kill him.

Adaya murmured to him," You're a very angry bald old man, aren't you?"

"Maybe. But guess which special room _I _stayed in last night?"

Sheogorath laughed hysterically.

The breakfast went on. Sheogorath rambled on and on about something, while eating nothing but cheese. Haskill stood by his lord, bored as ever. And Adaya ate like she never ate before, not even trying to hide the fact she wasn't listening to the man. She was thinking though. She noted that his eyes were peculiar. They were the same as all the Guards in the Isle. The black eye, with a yellow iris, and cat-like black pupil. It was very unsettling, actually. His features here out of the ordinary, too. He looked young, but his grey hair and beard said otherwise. She noticed she was staring at him now, but she didn't look away. She didn't care.

"Champion," He smiled at her," I know I'm a stunning man to look at, but we have much to discuss."

Adaya didn't flinch or look back. She looked at him, and replied," Don't flatter yourself. I'm just wondering how your able to stuff so much cheese in your face."

Sheogorath grinned," Honesty! I like that in a mortal. Maybe I don't hate you as much as I thought. Well, maybe a little."

Adaya sighed. This guy was so strange. Sheogorath sat thinking quietly for a change. He out his hand on his beard then began to explain Adaya's question from the night before.

"The Greymarch," He started," is an event of change. A bad change. At every end of an era, Jyggalag comes by and wipes the place out. He destroys and kills everything, and leaves me to the cleanup. I gotta re-build my realm every time. It gets annoying, you know. A real pain in the neck."

Adaya looked at him, and studied the Daedric lord. He put on a cheerful face, but his face looked like it was holding something back. He was hurting somehow. She asked him," Who's Jyggalag?"

"A Daedric lord with no personality," He answered," His bland and boring, so boring… I think he's the Prince of Biscuits."

Haskill sighed behind him," Order, my lord. He's the Daedric Prince of Order."

"Order?"

"Order."

"Aye," Sheogorath turned to Adaya," He's the Daedric Lord of Order and biscuits."

Adaya smirked. "Why don't you stop him? I'm sure if you put up a fight-"

"I won't be here," he interrupted her quickly. Adaya looked at him in confusion.

"Why not?"

Sheogorath put his food down and sighed. He knew when to tell and when to wait, but this wasn't the time. He would eventually tell her, but not till the end.

"I'm never here during the Greymarch," He simply told her.

"Is it a curse or something?" Sheogorath smiled. She was more clever and bright than he gave her credit for.

"Your on the ball," He confirmed," But lets leave it at that, shall we? The more you know the more you'll be distracted. Now stop asking so many questions before I cut your tongue out. Since no one's ready for the task I planned, I'll give you another night to sleep. But after that, it's off with you."

*

Another night to sleep and another day to roam around. Adaya was pretty happy about that, actually. She cruised around Crucible's other half, a city called Bliss. It was a much brighter place, full of colors, but the people there where just as insane, if not more insane. She learned about the guards there. The dark ones were the Dark seducer's who referred to themselves as Mazkens. The golden guards were the Golden Saints, or Aureals. Other than that, she learned nothing new.

Adaya walked into the only weapon shop she could find in Bliss. Her sword was in rough shape by this point. The shop owner took her sword and studied it in amazement.

"This is a beautiful sword," He admired. Adaya cocked an eyebrow. Her sword was a short Kanata that was rusting away. It was anything but beautiful. "If you say so."

"I do! It's a little damaged, gut I can take care of that."

"Its just a sword," She told him," Nothing special."

The man looked at her and told her in all seriousness," Its not about the swords ability or value. It's about all the battles it's seen. I assure you, this ones seen battles."

_Yeah, I know._

After her sword was repaired, Adaya grabbed the little supplies she had in her 'closet'. She didn't trust Haskill, and Sheogorath apparently disappeared. So she grabbed a nearby maid, who directed her to her new room. The room was amazing. It was larger than a manor, she joked to herself. She could barely even climb the bed, for god's sake!

Dinner was a lot like before. Haskill stood bored, Adaya stuffed her face, and Sheogorath rambled on and on about something. Adaya stood when she was done (apparently unaware that the Madgod was talking still), and excused her. Sheogorath, however, had her go on the balcony with him. He was trying to make a point about something, Adaya knew. That's all he really tried to do since she got there.

She had to admit, the balcony had an amazing view. You could see Crucible and Bliss, plus the people in the cities. Sheogorath was pointing to people and talking about their stories.

"That guys a farmer, and that lady's a jeweler," Yadda, yadda. What struck her was that he couldn't remember their names. Then he went on to talk about how each time re re-builds his realm. At that moment, she thought she figured it out.

"The people of the Shivering Isle are the same as those on Nirn," He joked," More than half of your world probably belongs here."

Adaya looked up at the Madgod, and asked him," Are you really worried for all these people? Or is it just a competition between you and Jyggalag?"

Sheogorath smiled. She knew the answer to her own question, but she asked anyway. She was challenging him. "Mortals are nothing like Daedra," He simply put it. She would never understand, just like he wouldn't understand what its like to be a mortal. To him, those people were going to die in a short time anyway. She was on the right track, but it wasn't a competition between him and Jyggalag. He would make her think she was right though. Sometimes champions need a win once in a while. Sheogorath made his way back inside, and let her follow him.

"I almost forgot to give this to you," She called out, with Relmyna's letter in her hand. In curiosity, he read it, and she watched his face as he did so. To her, the fact his face dropped in disgust was funny for some reason. Maybe because he always let on that he was some kind of god, and this humanized him in a way. A very funny way. He crumbled up the letter and grinned.

"It's a little late for this letter, don't you think, lass? The gatekeepers dead."

"So," she laughed," Relmyna's still alive."

*

Adaya was finally off to her task. She left Sheogorath and his Chamberlain behind, and went to where the Madgod directed her. It was a place known as Xedilian, he told her, and gave her an attenuator to "tune the Resonator." After a whole day of traveling, Adaya finally reached Xedilian. The looked like an ordinary ruin to her.

Adaya went into the dark place to find it infested with little beasts. They reminded her of goblins; in the way they grouped up and had a king. She would kill the little monsters one by one, and every time she turned around, she's killed another. Then she got to the leader, who mistaken a focus crystal for something else, and placed it on its staff. She defeated the leader, and placed the crystal on the Nexus. She did this three times before she reached her goal.

The Resonator sat untouched. Adaya walked up to it, and placed the Attenuator up to it. At first, only her arm vibrated. Then the whole place turned into an earthquake, but eventually stopped. When it did, Adaya naturally assumed she had done her deed. However, when she tried to walk away, she found herself suddenly blinded by a bright light. When she peeked open her eyes, she realized she wasn't in the same room as the Resonator anymore.

"Where the hell-"

"Ah, so lord Sheogorath finally sent someone!" someone assumed. It was a Dark Elf in a red hood. He raised his hands and cheered for Adaya. "I'm so glad he finally came to his senses and reactivated Xedilian! I am Kiliban Nyrandil, caretaker. And you are?"

"Eh, Adaya."

"Well, Adaya! Lets say we get to work, shall we? This place was ruined down when the gatekeeper was created, then Grummites infested it. All thanks to you, they're gone though!" He rambled about, and pointed to a room," That's the room you'll be in."

"To do what?"

"Well, Sheogorath must have not told you," He chuckled," No matter. When the 'visitors' arrive, choose a mental or physical option to run them out. All you have to do is press one of the switches. Oh, can you hear them? You better hurry!"

Adaya could hear them, or at least the footsteps. With a ton more questions but no more time to ask, Adaya got in her place.

*

The Breton got to New Sheoth, at last. The Scamp vanished long ago, but she was sure where to go now. If Adaya had come to New Sheoth, she must have come to see one person. No one stopped her as she made her way to the Madgod's home, and no one asked questions. Good. She didn't want trouble yet. The doors to the Madgod's home were thrashed open, and all eyes were on the figure. She looked like an angry stern ghost.

Sheogorath was the only one who didn't acknowledge her. Even Haskill had to get his attention. "Sir, we have a visitor."

"As we do, Haskill," He sighed. He turned his attention to the lady and told her," What is it you want? We don't welcome quests here. Be quick about it or I'll cut your face off."

She wasn't fazed from Sheogorath. This was the first time she'd seen a Daedra lord, and frankly, she wasn't impressed. He was full of talk, she decided. "I'm looking for Adaya."

That sure got his attention. This woman seemed like bad news, and she was looking for _his_ champion. This stranger was surely a stranger to the Isle. So he couldn't help think, what had his champion gotten herself into back home, where someone would chase her down to a foreign land? He couldn't afford to have his champion hurt this early in the game.

"I'm afraid you missed her," He replied," by a couple of days, actually. So make your way out. Now"

"Don't take me for a fool," She spat," I know this woman. She wouldn't come to a place just to travel. You sent her somewhere. Where is she?"

"That's none of your business," he growled back. What was it with all these foreign woman who back talked him? Did they not get the memo that he was lord there? The Breton glared at him, and got out a short knife. It wasn't the best of all ideas.

"Do you think that'll kill me?" he mocked," a little knife? You make me out as a disgrace, and your wrong, mortal. I suggest you return and leave my champion where she is."

The Breton fumed in rage and charged at the Madgod with the knife in place. He didn't duck or dodge, but allowed her to slice him, leaving a wound that didn't do anything to his immortal body. He blinded her with something, probably magic. When she opened her eyes, she realized something frightening. She was a thousand feet in the sky in open doors.

And she was falling.

* * *

Aha! crazy Bretons...


	7. Dusk to Dawn

**Edit- Idk why it all was centered. its fixed now.**

_If I could just think of words instead of typing, I would because I hate typing. Or at least on a Mac, anyway. Thanks for the reviews guys, it really helps out!_

_Miss Lieress- If you hit Sheo, he really does send you a billion feet up in the air! You land on the roof of the Shivering Isle prison place. Its uber awesome! You can youtube 'Attacking Sheogorath' and see it. And yeah, he is. Sheo thinks he owns everything. Crazy crazy._

_The one who jests?- *cough * foreshadow * cough*_

_Me HUNGRY!- a day a writer can make someone react in a way that they end up punching something is a good day._

* * *

_**Dusk to Dawn**_

"This place is freaky. Are you sure there's treasure here?"

"Will you keep your damn mouth shut? Something might here us…"

Adaya crouched when she heard the voices from afar. The room she had entered was more of a balcony, and it was looking down onto another room, occupied by a single Gnarl who stood in the center. Three adventurers entered, unaware of the traps set for them. When their eyes caught sight of the single small gnarl, they couldn't help but to laugh and point at the little creature.

"What the hell is that?"

"Its just a gnarl. C'mon, lets get out of here."

Adaya took a deep breath. If there were a time to press either button, now would be it. She put her hand on one of the switches, it didn't matter which one to her, and pushed it in. The puny gnarl had shut all three travelers up then when it began to increasingly grow larger and larger into an extremely giant gnarl. All three were stood stunned, but had their weapons up and ready to fight the giant gnarl if needed. However, it wasn't, for the giant gnarl simply faded into nothing.

"I…It was just an illusion," The Orc realized, and sighed in relief. Everyone was, except for the Breton of the group, who still looked terrified, as if not noticing the gnarl was just a trick. He mumbled nonsense where no one, not even Adaya, could understand him. The Breton had become insane. Everyone left the madman be, and made their way to the next room. Adaya soon followed.

The next room made the adventurers jaws drop in utter greed. In the middle of the room was a locked cage, and inside silently rested trillions and trillions worth of gold and treasure. Its what they came for after all. The Dunmer of the group attempted to pick at the gate, but it was too much for him to handle. The Orc was much more skeptical.

"Just forget it," The Orc told him," It's a trap." But his friend hadn't listened, and kept trying to open the cage. He muttered," If only we had a key," and not one second later when Adaya pressed a switch, thousands and thousands of keys dropped from the ceiling to where they were now. Both were shocked. The Dunmer threw himself into the pile of keys like he was ready to swim in them in search for the right one. Knowing his friend had lost in sanity, he left him there, and went off to the next room alone.

As Adaya passed Kiliban, she heard him joke," Too bad non of those keys fit."

The final room was much more frightening than the previous room. Dead bodied were pinned to the wall like posters, obviously a warning sign to visitors. The Orc tried to assure himself to be calm in the situation, something he was having a hard time doing. And he had a good reason to, for when Adaya pressed the final switch, he had become a ghost right in front of their eyes.

"What? What the hell is this? How…how could this have happened…" He mourned tirelessly. It didn't stop there. His body came back to life, proving he was alive the whole time. But the Orc's mind couldn't handle not knowing if he was dead or alive, and what was real or not. It was too much for him. He snapped, and began screaming in insanity. Adaya, who watched the event in guilt, slowly backed out of the room. She couldn't help but think it was her fault. It _was _her fault. She had ruined the lives of three adventurers like herself, and for what? Because they trasspassed?

"You did well," Kiliban not knowing that he just disagreed with her," Sheogorath chose well when he sent you here. Come to the front of Xedilian, and you'll get a reward for your help." She didn't feel like she deserved it, but she followed the man to the last portal. They were where she was when she first entered the hellish place, except now there were two prisoners locked up in a cell. The Orc soon joined them. After confiscating them, Kiliban walked back to Adaya, who sat on a rock, waiting.

"You did very well for a first-timer," He complimented," And for that, you deserve their belongings."

_Great, I ruin their lives, and I get to keep their stuff? Just…great._

Kiliban took out something that made Adaya stop thinking. It was a sword, she thought, but a very strange sword. The blade was very wide, and split in the middle with ridges in it. It had a red gem in its hilt that peered into Adaya's soul as she stared into it.

"It's a beauty, isn't it?" Kiliban noticed her staring at the magnificent sword," And lucky for you. It's yours." The Dunmer handed her the sword, and she felt the weight pile up on her arm as she tried to level it up.

"I've never seen a sword like this," Adaya admired," It's a bit too heavy for me, but I'd be it would make a killing for gold at the marketplace."

"With that design, it may as well in Mania," Kiliban smiled. He then handed her a leather bound journal," this was also in their possession. It's a little rough-up read, but maybe it'll do you well when you're bored. You never know."

Adaya nodded and put the journal in her bag. At last, it was time to take her leave. She bid the caretaker farewell, and headed for the door. At least, she did, until she caught eye of the three prisoners. Guilt inside her built right back up when she saw their faces. The once full-of-life quality they had in them was replaced with confusion and fear. She walked slowly up to the cage, hoping to cough up an apology.

"Hey you guys…" Adaya tried to talk to them. They looked up at the Imperial, and their eyes widened in fear. The two smaller ones began to whimper by the wall, but the Orc didn't care, for he still thought he was dead.

"I'm not going to-_ugh!" _Adaya cried in agony. Her head hit the stone floor like a brick, not knowing what had just hit her. Her eyesight went black then, and she could only hear cries in the background. Something had hit her, she knew, something very hard. And sharp. She felt blood dribble from her head past her nose. What was that? Adaya opened her eyes to find out. Something strange was there.

It was a large stone-looking knight that she assumed to be the culprit. He was gigantic in size, and was covered from head to toe. With the large sword he carried, no wonder she blacked-out. Adaya struggled to get up. She was only motivated to hurry more when the knight quickly charged after her for round two, so she scooped up her new weapon.

_Time to try this baby out._

He charged like a bull, swinging his sword wildly. The new sword Adaya obtained was used as a shield. When it connected with the knight's sword, the sword vibrated violently, leaving a numbing sensation in her hand. That didn't stop her, though, or she would have been dead. She went on the offensive, swinging her sword horizontally. It worked. The knight stepped back in pain. She repeated her attack a few more times before he collapsed in defeat.

Something strange happened when she killed that stranger. When she decided he was surely dead, a voice rung out in her head. It was a quiet voice, but it was loud enough for her to realize it was there, and it said something. It had only said one word.

_One._

One?

"Gah! Are you alright?!" Kiliban rushed to her side while avoiding the dead knight, and bellowed," That was horrible! That…that things! I'm astounded that you were able to killed it!"

"I'm _astounded_ you didn't think to help," She grunted, and steadied herself up on her feet," Who was that guy?"

"That wasn't a guy," Kiliban turned his head to the dead stranger," It's a soulless abomination set against our lord Sheogorath. A Knight of Order. You…you better return to lord Sheogorath and tell him what happened here. But first, lets take care of those wounds, shall we?"

*

The Breton was falling rapidly, with little time left to live. If she didn't hurry with a clever way to get to safety, she would find herself in a pile of blood with her guts everywhere. And that's not how she wanted to spend her trip to the Isle. There was a very, _very_ limited option to choose form with such a small time left. She didn't have much energy left to cast any useful spells, and Imps weren't strong enough to carry her in mid-air, so summoning them was out of the question. Then it hit her. She knew what to do know, for _something_ had owed her a debt that was about to be repaid.

Her hand tilted downward. Her hand glowed brightly, then burned as she attempted to do something either brave or stupid. In mid air, a Winged Twilight was summoned into Sheogorath's realm. The messenger of Azura, puzzled for a moment, noticed the falling Breton fly past her. The creature dove downward and allowed the mortal to grab its thin ankle. However, the irritated creature didn't fly to the ground just yet.

"You fool," She growled," How dare you summon me here! Me stepping a foot in this hellish world could be an act of warfare between Azura and that Madgod!"

"I'm truly sorry," The Breton tried to apologize to the hostile messenger aiding her by shouting from below," But Sheogorath was the one who sent me so high up. It was the only choice I had to survive."

"Then it was your own doing. You deserve no blessing from Azura, or her followers such as I."

"I deserve as much! My faith is as strong in Azura is as strong as my faith in Mara!"

"And faith in Mara is treason against Azura," The Twilight preached bitterly. Without warning or protest from the Breton, she shook the mortal off from her ankle, allowing her to fall far from the ground.

The Breton landed hard on the ground. She was injured, but at least she was alive. There was no feeling in her foot, she realized, or her shoulder. But at least she was alive. The Winged Twilight was still around, and landed in a tree near her.

"I should have let you die," She snarled," You deserve nothing." The mortal was too busy gasping for air she had lost to defend herself. So the Winged Twilight went on. She spat," Your too weak. It's disgusting. Believe me when I say this. If Azura didn't from upon those who went back on their Debtors, you'd be dead right now. Enjoy the little life you have."

"Then…then your debt…is finished with me…" she struggles to catch her words with the little air she had. The Twilight messenger smirked, and vanished from the realm she hated, back to her home with Azura. The Breton wobbled herself to get up, but tumbled over her broken leg. She decided it would have been a great day to bring her staff. Instead, she crawled on her one good arm and one good leg to the nearest piece of stick on the ground. With the large stick, she began moving upwards again, but slowly. It was going to be a long way back to New Sheoth.

*

The sword was creeping Adaya out. She didn't notice it until a few days later, but the sword was different. Not by much, but she took notice that the once red stone was now blue. She brushed the thought away, until that very same day when she was attacked by two gnarls. During the fight, when she held her sword tight, the sword simply disappeared. As she was naturally stunned, staring at her hands, the gnarl hit her in the face, exposing blood on her cheek and got knocked to the ground. Then, the sword re-appeared back in her hand like nothing had happened, except the stone was back to its red hue. She killed the gnarl. The voice came back, saying "one", like last time. She killed the other, and it said "two." Then it hit her.

_...Is this sword counting?!_

Adaya glared at it for a couple of moments before deciding, "Yes. Yes it was counting. My sword knows how to count…"

She read the Orc's journal that night, hoping to get some answers out of it. The Orc had a very similar experience with it. It disappeared on him and the stone changed. There was one piece of information that stuck out. Eventually, when the sword got enough kills a day, it turns into a more powerful sword. The journal described it as "four swords in one." Adaya dubbed the name, in the Orc's respect, as the Duskfang and Dawnfang, just as he named it.

Days passed and the Imperial was back at her new home. She found Sheogorath in his usual spot on the throne, wild and happy as ever to see his champion.

"Ha!" The Madgod howled," How did we do? Judging form all the bandages, I'm guessing good. Did we do good?"

"If getting the Xedilian up and running is good then we're good."

"Good!" He clapped his hands together in delight," Then we're making progress!"

"There's something else though. I was attacked."

Sheogorath turned around, and joked," Of course you were. You didn't think this place was _all_ friendly and peaceful, did you?"

"That's not what I meant," Adaya corrected," Some knight attacked me. Kiliban said it was a Knight of Order."

The Madgod sighed. Not gasp, or yell of anger, just a sigh. "Its not a surprise. I was expecting them sooner or later. Better later than sooner, actually. But its sooner than later-"

"Sheo, stop, please," Adaya held her head jokingly," My head hurts enough as it is."

Sheogorath smiled at her and chuckled. Out of respect from his people, no one ever called him 'Sheo' or 'Shey'. The only nickname he was ever given were dull ones like 'lord' or 'Madgod'. They got utterly boring to him after thousands of years. But a friendly nickname like Sheo? It was, dare he say, nice in a way.

"I spent the whole day walking," Adaya interrupted his thoughts, and declaring," I need to get to bed." She walked off to her new room, leaving the two alone. Haskill had something on his mind about the girl, though.

"Lord," Haskill muttered to Sheogorath," Shouldn't you tell her about the intruder? She was looking for her."

"Of course not. No sense in worrying her about something that doesn't matter now. What she doesn't know won't kill her."

"I understand, sir. Still-"

"Dear, Haskill," Sheogorath grinned," Are you questioning me?"

"Or course not, my lord. In all honestly, I don't even care."

Sheogorath wasn't listening to his chamberlain. He didn't care what he was babbling about anyway. His eyes were elsewhere, on a golden saint who had just passed his doors. She had some delivering news, he already knew.

"My lord," the stern Saint welcomed herself," I have news. A Winged Twilight was spotted here in the Realm." Sheogorath didn't reply. Though, Haskill was concerned his lord didn't make a sound. Maybe he was thinking. The Chamberlain knew how to be patient with him. The Golden Saint did not.

"My lord," She said again," This is an act of rebellion and war."

Sheogorath turned to her and heaved a sigh," No. Its not. Azura knows what's going on in the Shivering Isle right now, and wouldn't dare call war. Not during the Greymarch. She's not the one to play games like that, anyway. She's rather dull."

"What do you think it is, my lord?" Haskill asked.

"It was summoned here. It had to have been. Which means we're going to have a visitor soon, dear Haskill. Again."

"Should I gather guards around New Sheoth?"

Sheogorath thought for a moment, and turned his head in the direction on Adaya's room. He grinned, then replied," Of course not, we have a very special guard of our own. And I'm just dying to see what she's really capable of doing."

* * *

_I swear, I freaked out over the Breton part. I knew I wasn't going to kill her off (cause introducing a character for no reason hen killing her off without even telling her name would be crazy of me. She'll get a name. Eventually). First, I had her teleport, then I thought 'that's too easy." Then I had her summon a Xivilai, but I thought it didn't sound believable. So then I found the Winged Twilight, and decided on twisting Azura in all this mess, since she apparently doesn't like Sheogorath. Which is funny._

_If you don't know what a winged Twilight is, it's a messenger for Azura, only available in Morrowind. I admit I haven't gotten far in that game to meet one. Google image Winged Twilight, and see one for yourself ;_)


	8. Two Rulers

_This really sucks. I updated word 2008, and for some reason it messed up to where I have to re-enter the code thingy. Only problem is, this computer was built by someone, and I dont have the code. Now I'm using Neo office, but its not too bad. Anyway, here's chapter...shit, I forgot which chapter...aw well._

**I'm hugging every single reviewers. 20 reviews? You all rock!**

* * *

**Two Rulers  
**

Even in her sleep, Adaya could feel the soft cushion and bed-sheets that covered her body. She toke advantage of the rest she was lacking for a good week. Her hand caressed the coolness of the pillow as it rested under it. It was like sleeping on a cloud, a dream she didn't want to wake up from. However, that _butler_ ruined that too, as usual.

"Wake up, Miss Adaya," He ordered from across her room . She grunted in response to the old man, and threw her sheets over her head, clearly not planning on doing what she was told. It was too early for this. Why did Sheogorath feel like bothering her at seven in the morning anyway? Nothing was planned for her, and breakfast could wait until she was awake enough to eat it. Haskill rolled his eyes and told her once again," You need to get up. I don't feel like cleaning up the mess Sheogorath will leave after he's done with you for not showing up. Your laziness makes me question the lord's faith in you."

After his nagging, he disappeared into smoke, leaving the Imperial to slowly get up from her comfy bed. It's confines just made it harder, though. She huffed while getting dressed, and shut her room door behind her. She wasn't particularly fond of spending any time with that lunatic. Really, she just felt awkward and annoyed around the guy. It had a lot to do with the disappointment she had when she finally met the Daedric prince. She expected a powerful god-like person, but instead he turned out to be a blabbering fool who made threats and no promises. Then she questioned why she should even continued to stay there.

The madgod sat in his place at the other end of the table, which was full of food that sat un-touched. Like a gentleman he pretended to be, he waited for his champion to arrive before eating. Then, when she came into the room, he would dig into his food like a mole, forgetting to say "good morning" this time around. She didn't say it either. While she picked at her food like it was from some other planet (technically, it was), Adaya began to wonder about the madgod. She looked at him, wondering if he even needed to eat to survive, then doubted it So why does he still eat like a mortal? She thought about it more, and realized how mortal-like he seemed to try to act. Sheogorath caught her glancing again, but this time she was daydreaming off into empty space. For some odd reason, that annoyed the Madgod, and instead of simply talking to her, he decided to flick a grape at her head.

"Hey!" Adaya shot up from her chair," what the hell was that for?"

"Your not eating," He replied," And wasting perfecting good food, I might add."

"I-_I'm _wasting food? You just threw a grape at me, you dolt!"

"Yes, you wasted that too. I really should make you pay for all of this," he plopped another grape into his mouth. Irritated, Adaya excused herself from the crazed man and stormed out from the room.

Sheogorath scoffed to his chamberlain beside her," Looks like someone woke up surly."

"Yes, my lord, as usual," Haskill agreed as the madgod stood from his chair. "Your off somewhere, my lord?" The prince didn't say anything back, and walked off.

With the new strange sword wrapped up in her back, Adaya was off to Bliss. She had nothing to do today, and the thought of sitting in a room the whole time made her cringe. Luckily, Sheogorath was usually never found around this time, leaving her happily alone to do whatever. She walked into the familiar weapon shop and greeted the Orc from before. Hoping to get some answers there, she laid the sword in the table, and unwrapped it, exposing it to the amazed forger. If she was going to use this damn thing, she was at least going to know what it was capable of doing first.

"This is a fine piece of metal," He complimented," It looks old, though. Can you still use it?"

"It's better than enchanted sword. Thats the problem, I don't know much about it," Her fingers caressed the flat of the blade, feeling the bumps and rust it had. "When dawn or dusk approaches, it just...disappears for a second, and returns with a new stone."

The Orc put his hand on his chin and eyed her, obviously disbelieving her. He shook his head," I've never heard anything like it before. I'd be of no help in this, I'm afraid." Adaya sighed and re-wrapped the sword. Even though she had nothing to do, this trip was still a waste. She was hoping her time in the weapon-shop would last all day, but it only lasted a mere ten minutes. She didn't want to go back to that hellhole New Sheoth. Maybe she could grab a drink somewhere.

Her plan was set off course afterwards. After walking around for a bit, she realized she had no idea where she was going. _This damn place is a maze. How am I supposed to get somewhere like this?_

So instead of drinking, she sat of a step and watched people walk by. The citizens seemed pretty normal from that view. They all just walked about, not bothering anyone. Unless you talked to them, they didn't seem like they had ant problems. They all ignored each other. That is, until an old lady popped up put of nowhere to Adaya.

"Well, hello, sweetie!" the old woman greeted her in joy," Your staring off into space on a wonderful day like this. What a shame!" Adaya was taken back a bit from the woman's excitement. It almost scared her. The old woman slouched like she had back pain, but her energy said otherwise. It was a little odd that a woman of her age was acting the way she did, but then again, this was the Shivering Isle.

"I'm fine," Adaya responded, hoping she would leave her alone. However, the woman sat by her on the same step, and continued to talk none-stop.

"You should be off doing whatever kids do these days," She suggested. Adaya was uncomfortable at this point, trying to scoot farther away from the lady. She rambled on," ...Go into dungeons, kill worthless creatures. You know, the fun stuff."

Kill worthless creatures? What kind of old lady talks like that? Then it hit her. _She...it couldn't be..._ Adaya eyed the woman, confused, and uttered the question "Sh..Sheogorath?" The only response she got back from the supposed old woman was a huge guilty grin across her face. Had the man really gone this low?

"Should I really ask?"

"Because I needed a laugh," He giggled like girl, which he was at that moment," There was nothing to do. This place gets dull after awhile."

"So you dress up like an old woman and decide to stalk me?" Again, no response. Only a guilty grin. Adaya sighed in defeat and stood up from the step. "Well, as long as your here, you can take me to the pub. I'm completely lost."

"A little early to be drinking, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but I need one."

Sheogorath led her to the pub as Adaya suggested, but never retained his normal body while there. It scared her a bit that he took so much enjoyment out of it. Then again, he was the Madgod. Instead of staying, she bought a couple of bottles for the two and left with her new companion. It must have been odd for the other people who saw a woman come into a pub with what looked like her grandmother. Well, it didn't matter to her. She wouldn't see these people again soon anyway. The pair headed for a hill outside the city before Sheogorath changed back into his self.

"I'm guessing you don't like showing yourself to your own people," She handed him a bottle, not sure if he even drinks. He took the bottle, though, and only returned her statement with a smile as he gulped the bottle down. He never seen a mortal but so many drinks at one time, and he was guessing she wasn't planning on bringing them home full.

"I didn't know you could drink."

"Of course I can. I can eat cant I?," He threw the empty bottle. It seemed odd to litter in his own land that he loved so much, she thought, or maybe he just didn't care. "We Daedra can do anything a mortal can, just better."

Then he heard her do something he hadn't heard before. She _laughed_, and most likely laughed at him. "What's that for?"

"You Daedra are so full of yourself," She scoffed at him," your so conceded. It's kind of gross." Sheogorath was token back from her. For one, he never heard any mortal mock him, and call him conceded like he was nothing.

"Your lucky I don't smite you," He murmured in irritation, looking the other way. Again, She chuckled as if it were a joke.

"I'm just saying!" She defended herself," You all think of less of mortals like they're ants. Really, we're more cleaver than you think, and we _could_ kill a Daedric Prince if we were cleaver enough about it." Like Martin was, cleaver bastard.

"I think you should read a book, mortal. You must have forgotten the definition of 'immortal.'"

"Yeah, your right," She corrected herself," There are loopholes in everything though. Even with the rules of Daedric Princes."

Now irritated even more, Sheogorath cocked an eyebrow. "Is that some sort of challenge I'm hearing?"

"No, no. I'm saying Daedra can do all the things we can, and even more stuff. But there are some things we're much better at." _Like getting the point of a discussion. _Sheogorath took a moment at looked up, thinking of the words she said. He made a conclusion, and replied.

"Nope. We're better at everything." It was no wonder she didn't like him. He was cocky as all hell. Adaya grunted in defeat and took another drink from her bottle. Finally, she muttered" If thats true, why don't you do all this by yourself? You don't need a mortal around."

He sat silent with no answer to her question. It was still too soon for the mortal to know the truth, but she'll know eventually. Best not spoil the surprise now. Instead, he stood up and asked," One day I might take you up on that challenge." _Was he not listening?_ "In the meantime, what time do you think it is?"

"Um, 4:30, I think."

"We better get going then," He told her," You have to get ready for tonight. You don't expect to go to a dinner dressed like that, now."

Adaya looked up at him. "I don't recall having dinner with you being a fancy thing."

"Really?" He smiled at her," You don't enjoy them as much as I do? I thought they were pretty fancy. Oh well." He turned back around and began to walk. "This isn't a dinner with just me, though. The Duke and Duchess will be attending tonight."

"Who?" Adaya asked as she got up from her spot," I've never heard of a 'Duke and Duchess.'"

"You haven't? What a shame. You have to have everything explained to you, don't you?," Sheogorath walked on as he spoke," The Duchess governs Dementia and the Duke governs Mania. Thats all you really need to know for now. You'll find out more about their 'qualities' once you meet them." His devilish smile was never a good thing, and it made Adaya a bit uneasy. She didn't know if she was going to like these people.

*

The tunic Adaya had on wasn't particularly a pretty one. She wasn't used to dressing up at all, for most of her life she was dressed in armor. But this would do. She didn't care enough for these people to dress up, anyway. Sheogorath didn't seem to mind, as she walked downstairs to him. Haskill scoffed, of course, but that was Haskill. Nothing was good enough for that old man. She wasn't nervous about meeting the rulers, more, she was annoyed she had to sit there and pretend to care what two people blabber about. The table where the two usually ate two more chairs were added for the company.

Adaya stood by the Madgod as they awaited the arrival of the guests to come. "Sheo," She looked up at him and asked," Why is it so important I meet the two. They're no business of mine."

"You don't seem to get it," He sighed," _You're _the guest of honor tonight. It only seems right that they get to meet the champion who's going to save their home." There was that word again. Champion. And 'save their home' didn't sound great to her, either. The fact that she was the 'guest of honor' just made her more awkward around the people. She never liked being the center of attention, and hoped to avoid the spotlight whenever possible, even after the Oblivion crises.

"Cant they just thank me after this is all done with?"

"Well thats not a nice attitude. You'd better be on good terms with the Duke and Duchess. Not many people like being their enemies. Of course, they don't live very long, anyway."

A half an hour later, Adaya decided she agreed with Sheogorath. The two sat at the table, but were now joined by a woman and a man, who both looked a little on the insane side. As Adaya examined the woman, known as the Duchess of Dementia, who dressed in fine yet morbid clothing, she noted that the woman seemed on the edge. It seemed like the woman didn't want to trust her Dark Seducer guard. The Duke of Mania was much more happier looking than the woman. He wasn't ever seen without his smile, and apparently known for drugs. That explained his crazed attitude. The two Bosmer's were a strange pair, fit to rule their strange lands.

"Glad you two made it!" Sheogorath greeted the two as they walked in.

The Duke gave a big smile and replied in a very quick tone," We wouldn't miss a request from our lord. Nope, no sir. That would be rude. And our lord doesn't like rude." Adaya nearly laughed at the man, then she noticed the Duchess standing by him, who glared at her like she had done something wrong. The woman looked like she hadn't smiled in ages. "It's an honor to join you this evening, Lord Sheogorath." She spoke more slowly and bitterly than the Duke. Sheogorath smiled, then turned around to notice Adaya behind him.

"Well don't be shy, scout!" Sheogorath told her, making her blush in embarrassment. Oh how she hated this. The Duke walked closer to Adaya and held out his hand in a friendly manner.

"My name is Thadon, Duke of Mania."

Adaya relunctedly shook his hand and muttered simply," I'm Adaya. Just...Adaya."

"Adaya. Just Adaya. Your name stands alone. No title?"

"I-"

"Don't let her fool you, she's got a tittle," Sheogorath stepped in with a grin, "She's the Champion of the Realm. Or soon will be. These things take time, afterall."

Farther from the three, The Duchess could be heard scoffing, "_This _puny woman is the Champion?"

"Are you questioning my judgment, Syl? She got passed the gatekeeper didn't she?"

"No," Adaya herself murmured to Sheogorath," I keep telling you some Nord did that."

"Shh," He murmured back," Don't make me look bad."

Thadon, a little confused, turned his side to the woman and Adaya, and introduced," This is the Duchess of Dementia, Syl. She's a fine woman, once you get to know her. Would you like to greet her, Syl?" The woman known as Syl didn't answer, only gave a clear answer look that said 'please, no'. "Aw, well. She has a bit of trouble trusting people. Don't take it personally."

They all sat and ate their dinner's, talking about stuff Adaya was unaware of. She sat silent the whole time, and picked at her supper. This night was no different, really, just with more people. Adaya didn't even have to try and pretend to listen this time. Actually, Syl wasn't talking much, either. She kept the surly look on her face as the Madgod and Dutke yapped on about whatever. Every now and then, Adaya caught the woman giving her mean looks from afar. She looked away, it wasn't worth making a scene over.

"Adaya?" She realized Thadon was talking. She turned her head to the man. "I said, you know not many people know about the Greymarch. Just a select few."

"Really. Why's that?"

"Don't poison her mind with little details, Thadon," the Madgod stepped in, and almost whispered," I'd like for her to stay remote from Jyggalag fact for a while. Keep it to yourself."

"Ah," Thadon hung his head," I understand, my Lord. Forgive me."

"But you," He said to Adaya," You keep the Greymarch to yourself. The last thing I need is and Isle full on panicking Mortals. Egh."

"I understand," Adaya shook her head. And she did. Memories of the Oblivion Crises popped up, where citizens ran in fear out of the cities. In the end, they ran right into the Oblivion gates themselves. They best way to make sure people stay calm in a situation is to not tell them.

The rest of the night went on, and dinner was over. Thadon and Syl we're ready to take their leave, Syl a little more eager Thadon. The Duke headed for Adaya once more, and shook her hand with delight.

"I'm very proud to have you here, Just Adaya." He said as she mentally rolled her eyes. "I'll enjoy having you come over tomorrow."

Adaya looked confused. When had she agreed to that? Probably during dinner when she wasn't listening. Oh, shoot, what had she agreed to do? She nodded, though, not knowing what the hell to do. Adaya glanced while still shaking Thadon's hand over to Syl, who's expression was priceless. Was she Jealous? _Now I get it. _Adaya gave a confident fake smile to Thadon, only to annoy the Duchesss and agreed," I'll enjoy visiting you tomorroww, as well."

"Good! Then we'll be off. Have a nice night, Champion!" She was not getting used to that name. When they left, Sheogorath tilted his head sideways toward her and dated," You don't have the slightest idea what you agreed to, do you?"

"Nope," Still fake smiling and waving," And your not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope."

*

The view outside was beautiful at night, Adaya had to admit. The darkness highlighted with the purple made the sky seems like a painting. She had to ask herself a couple of times if this was all a dream. Though Sheo was a madman for a fact, he had a taste in art. It was a bit of a shock when she learned that _he _made all of this. Adaya didn't flinch or turn around when she heard footsteps behind her. Only one person was willing to bother her so much.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He stated. Adaya only yawned, though she did agree with him. He went on "I once saw a painting by a man. He was crazed, but he was a genius with his art. The sky before you is based on his work." That explains a lot.

"What happened to the painter?" She asked, still staring off into the sky.

"Mortals die," And left it at that. Simple enough, but true.

"Mortals don't just die. We have stories with our deaths."

"You say whatever comes to mind, don't you?" She gave him a stern look, one that easily said 'your one to talk." Sheogorath chuckled, leaning on the stone rail. Both looked at the sky, while Adaya was liking the view, Sheogorath was rather bored. They stood silent like that, before Adaya seemed to ask out of no where.

"Sheo," She spoke up," Why do you care about this place so much?"

"It's my home. How couldn't I care about it?"

"But why do you try so hard to build a civilization like this?" She leaned up from the railing and turned her head slightly to him. "Most Daedric princes create immortals they view as worthy to them. Yet you allow mortals to enter here."

There wasn't a real good way to answer her question, even if he wanted to answer it. She was the one lucky mortal that he had let continue to ask all these questions, though never answered them. He kept looking at the sky, as if ignoring her. She was mortal, so how would he explain it to her for her to understand? Some things between a mortal and immortal are kept separate, even a stupid question like that. Finally, he picked his head up and faced her.

"If you keep asking idiotic questions like that, I'll make sure you wont be ale to talk again." That was unexpected. Now that she thought about it, he hadn't made a threat like that in a while. She stood silent, staring at him in confinement as if she was trying to figure him out. He was a weird one, but confusing as well. Something about him...

_bingo._

"Your jealous," She devilishly grinned.

"...What?"

"You...Daedra are all jealous of us," She started to laugh," Wow, its obvious when you talk to a Daedra Prince, but I wouldn't have thought it before."

The Madgod frowned at her," What in the oblivion are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that," Adaya smiled teasingly.

"What would we be jealous about? We already covered the fact that Daedra are better."

"_Right," _Adaya Chuckled.

For the first time, a mortal was _teasing_ him about something so ridiculous, and she was laughing, again. "I don't get you, woman. Your infuriating."

"I'm no expert on Daedra Lords," She proclaimed," But I'm right about this. There has to be a reason you feel like you have to play god over mortals. Maybe we have something you don't, like seeing a different afterlife. Or maybe you've forgotten the traits we have our whole life, like caring. Maybe your bored of existing."

She was studying him, but his head was elsewhere. She didn't know if she was right, but he wasn't making a sound either way, making her worried. He then turned around, and smiled. "Your right, I am bored. So how about we play a little prank on our dear friend?"

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait. So I was writing this, and I forgot that Thadon's title is Duke of Mania, not Dutch (fail at myself). So I typed Dutch the whole time. I had to go back and find all the Dutch'es then replace them. My bad. No weird-ass purple-haired Breton this time around, but she'll get there. Eventually. Maybe. P.s. I didn't write this down on a peice of paper like I usually do. Again, my bad :p_


	9. Mage

30 Reviews? I wish I could repay all of you! And I'm so sorry it took over a year to update this! I had so much going on in my life….graduating, college, moving into my boyfriend's house (And its an everyday job to take care of him, harrharr).

Anyway, funny story. I was dreading because I thought I had to re-write this chapter (and I re-wrote it 10 times, I swear. It kept getting lost or deleted). Well, I looked though this relatively new lap-top and found an incomplete Madhouse chapter! Turns out, I was planning on updating this not too long ago. Where has my memory gone?

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mage**

It was the same routine after every one of Sheogorath's parties. Haskill always ended up cleaning the horrid mess left behind, not to mention Thadon's discusting toxin drinks. They would leave permanent green stains or holes in the ground, which were just _fun_ to clean up. Not to say cleaning was in Haskill's job description, neither was half the stuff Lord Sheogorath had Haskill deal with. However, he always had a problem with the way the maid's did their jobs. So, he took it upon himself to do the chores himself.

The Chamberlain still hated doing the chores. It was like a tick he had when something was out of place, or obsessive-compulsive disorder. Sad. Haskill was supposed to be the only normal being on the Isles. Haskill, with a handful of dirty plates, grunted every couple of steps over the weight he was carrying down a long hallway. His mind was on a whole list of things he had to do that night. Cleaning, cleaning, cleaning, rat catching, cleaning. His hand reached for the door while his head was elsewhere. He was so deep in thought; he hardly noticed there wasn't a door in front of him anymore…

_That was odd… _He thought. _I could have sworn I was down the hallway…_

The poor Chamberlain shrugged it off as Déjà vu. With his eyes more open and his mind more concentrated, Haskill walked down the long hallway with a faster pace. Quickly, he reached for the handle on the door-

"W-what?" The air around him turned to purple smoke, smothering his view. When the purple smoke cleared, he found himself back at the beginning of the hallway once again. Haskill's mind raced. Had he gone mad? No, not him. Haskill never went mad. Never…

It wasn't until he heard two cracks of laughter did he understand the situation. One laugh was high, one was a low roar. Both seemed to have come from nowhere, but Haskill knew better.

"Lord Sheogorath "He called out into the air. "I have to say, as _amusing_ as this situation is, this little game of yours was simply uncalled for…"

The madgod appeared beside him, crackling like a mad hyena. His _play-rat_ appeared right next to the Daedra. Haskill was annoyed. It was bad enough to take this humiliation from Sheogorath; he didn't need a mortal to tag along.

"-And whenever your in a quick need, just call up 'ol Haskill boy like I showed you."

Haskill glanced up. "Lord Sheogorath, please no! I'm far too busy for the likes of this wretched show-mouse with small problems."

"_Wretched show-mouse?_" Adaya scoffed, "Nice one, baldy. How many nights it take you to think that clever name up?"

"Ladies, Ladies!" Sheogorath stepped in between the two. "Haskill boy, I believe given out small directions for 5 minutes wouldn't be as bad as being Jyggalag's foot stool. Again."

"You promised you wouldn't speak of that…" Haskill whispered.

"I also promised I wouldn't tell the Isle about your dancing days. Now it's a legend here."

The Chamberlain grunted.

Adaya would have laughed for hours if a Golden Saint hadn't marched in. Though out of breath, the gold woman quickly spoke.

"Lord Sheogorath! There's an enemy sighting in the palace."

"This better be good, Aureal. I'm havin' my daily dose of Haskill-Bashin'!"

"It depends on your definition of 'good', my lord. The mage from before has returned. She apparently has survived, and is hostile."

Adaya looked up at the madgod. "The mage from before?"

Sheogorath chose not to return her question. Instead, he cocked an eyebrow, intrigued. No one, not even a mortal with fancy tricks should have survived that fall. There was something odd about that mage, though it wasn't the first time a mortal caught his eye.

"Lord Sheogorath," Haskill spoke quietly," That mage could very well be the reason for Azura's winged beast from earlier. Perhaps she's a powerful conjurer."

"That's clear as daylight… "Sheogorath murmured back, "I knew there had to be a reason. Its way too early for Azura to start a war…" Plus, Sheogorath thought, that mage was pouring out magic without fatigue. He took a glance at Adaya, who was staring at the Aureal in confusion. The mage wanted her, for what reason he was unsure. But she made it clear she was there for the champion. Last time Sheogorath wanted the mage killed quickly so she wouldn't chase the champion down. Now was a different story. Now he was there to offer protection.

"Well, then. Lets see what that nutty broad wants, shall we?"

The odds were looking grim for the mage. Mazkens and Aureals surrounded the woman in a circle, armed and ready to kill. Though it wouldn't be too hard, her body was breaking down fast. She was bloody and broken, her vision hazy. She knew with all the injuries stacked up against her, it wouldn't be long before she would die. And surely, from the looks upon the faces of the guards, they were counting on that to happen. The mage was a dead woman.

"You just don't know how to stay dead, do ya?"

That awful mocking voice was too familiar, one she absolutely loathed at this point. The mazkens and Aureals broke their circle, letting their lord pass through. One face caught her eye, the only eye she had that worked. It was a shadowing figure in her vision though, it looked so familiar…

"A-Adaya!" The mage called out loud. She tried to run but stumbled on her own weight, still trying to rush forward. Her broken leg gave out, and the woman fell face down.

"Nivex!" Adaya ran fast to the injured woman. Sheogorath's mind was completely blank at this moment.

"You know this fool?" He asked. Adaya carefully tried to lift the woman's head up, almost completely ignoring Sheogorath's question. Nivex grunted, coughed, and spit out patches of blood. It was scary, but it let Adaya know she was alive.

"She's no fool. She's my former mentor."

_Oops…_

Adaya turned her head around to the madgod, and asked, "Can you get a healer in here?"

Sheogorath's mind was elsewhere. He almost didn't answer. But he snapped from his small shock and gave out a sharp whistle out loud. Saints and Seducers came at once by his side.

"Get this loony fool to a room before I finish the job. Haskill, call the healer. Take your time if you want to." He looked down at the woman, ignoring Adaya's glare. "Maybe it'll teach her a thing or two about barging in a Daedra Prince's palace."

The guards whisked the woman away at the pace they were told to go, a little more literally than Sheogorath meant. As Haskill disappeared to find the healer, Sheogorath couldn't help but notice the still-glaring eyes behind him. He knew she was looking at him the whole time. If there was one thing he could do better than the rest of the Daedra Princes, it was detecting a nearby angry mortal woman, and this mortal woman was furious.

"_You _did this, didn't you?" she shouted in an angry tone. "Do I even want to know why you had my mentor nearly sliced to death?

"That crazy woman barged in here uninvited and acted like she owned the place. It was rather rude. She's lucky that _all_ that happened-"

"That's your excuse?" Adaya interrupted, "This is the Isles, for crying out loud! I'd be worried if there wasn't a lunatic trying to barge their was in here. Do you try to kill every nut-job that finds there way in here?"

"Well…no…."Sheogorath chuckled. "I don't have to _try_ to kill them. They always die. Except for this time…It's pretty rare that the mage survived that fall…"

"_Fall?_ You pushed her out of a window?"

"N-no. I transported her thousands of miles above stone to her death! Or…she was supposed to die."

Adaya was fuming. "That's _so_ much better!" She walked away, wanting to get as much distance between the two before she would hurt him. "This just keeps getting better for you, Sheogorath, I swear."

"She was hostile!" He called out. "And she was looking for you. From my point of view, it looked like a mad broad was out to get you. I was just tryin' to do you a favor by not having you killed!"

Sheogorath expected, from his small knowledge of human behaviors, that she would have apologized or maybe would have had a sad expression. However, she kept the same angry and stern face.

"You're an idiot."

Then, she left. Right passed the door and slammed it. The whole Isle could have heard it. Sheogorath was the only being, if that's what you would call him, in that room.

For the first time in a very long time, Sheogorath actually felt something. Was it love? No. Pity for the tiny mortal? Defiantly not.

It was a headache.

No woman left the madgod with so much stress in his existence. Not even that crazy Relmyna was able to do that, although all the nutty letters she sent to him was pretty close to cause him a migraine.

"Will you let her get away with calling you that, Milord?"

"Gah!" Sheogorath jumped up, "Haskill, you sneaky bastard! When did you get in here? Well, no matter. The mage?"

"Resting. The healer is currently there."

"Then so shall we," he walked his way out.

"But milord," Haskill followed "Are you certain that's a good idea at the moment? Not to question you, but _she_ is in there."

"Who, show-mouse?"

"Precisely."

Sheogorath thought for a moment. Truth was, he wanted to spy on them. Mostly on miss hero. He wanted to figure out what was going on. He decided, however, that he was old enough to be patient and wait.

Well, that wasn't totally true.

Adaya thanked the healer, and as the healer made her way out the door, she took her seat by the bed. Nivex, her mentor, was horrid looking. But she was alive. To Adaya, that's all that mattered.

As she sat by her mentors bed, she couldn't help but feel a gut renching guilt for many reasons. _This could have been avoided. It's –_

"It's not your fault, Adaya."

Adaya looked to the bed. Nivex was smiling at her. It was a mirical she was even awake.

"Nivex, I'm so-"

"Don't apologize," She grunted as she tried to sit up, and waved her hand to kept Adaya's help at bay, "I'm fine."

"I…how did you find me?" Adaya asked.

"A little birdy told me. And his name was Jauffre. I could have killed the old goon when he told me he sent you here. Especially after what happened. But I could have killed you for going. What makes you think you have the ability to "

Adaya didn't say a word.

"As for the old man.." The Breton continued.

"You mean Sheogorath?"

"Yes. I suspect that conversation didn't go so well. I know how stubborn you are. You'd fight with Talos himself."

The younger girl smiled, almost with pride.

"But why do you work for him?"

"It's…a little complicated. I don't know what's going on here. He wont tell me anything…. "Adaya shifted her view from the mage. "But I have this feeling…A feeling just like before the Oblivion gates opened…"

"Like war is approaching. Like this world is ending."

Adaya eyed her. "That's what I told Martin."

"And he told me. He was worried, because he knew you were right. There was a war." Nivex picked up the miniature statue of the madgod that lied on her table stand. "But lets not talk more of Martin, nor Oblivion. It brings too many memories. Lets focus on now…If you believe this land will soon die, and you want to save it, then I have no right to doubt you." She threw the statue back on the table, without a care. "But why you choose to follow a mad-man is beyond me. He is awful fond of himself, isn't he"

Adaya laughed. "I must get this stubborn thing from the teacher, I suppose."

Though neither of them suspected, the mage and hero were not the only ones in the room. Sheogorath, with his trickery, hid well with the darkness.

_I didn't learn much from this, _he told himself, _but I believe she's learned more than she knows. _

He watched as Adaya got up from her seat, and followed her as she walked out. It felt odd as he walked with her, only she never knew. For some reason, he never stopped walking with her. He didn't know why. It was the first time in a while he actually thought serious about something, even with the Greymarch arriving.

She was a hero of somewhere in Nirn, probably the place he caught her from. That means she's capable of the task he set her on. Maybe. But as he looked at her, this small mortal, with little features and nothing to show but a stern attitude, he had doubts. Would she really be able to perform such a task? Was he right to out this much weight on her shoulders?

Sheogorath stopped in front of her door and watched as she walked in. For a moment, he stood there. He then walked away, and shrugged of the thought. He shouldn't care, he thought. After all, he was a Daedric God.


	10. Night

_I know, it's been a while! And after re-reading my earlier chapters, I relize they need a major overhaul. So I might re-write this story pretty soon. _

_Thanks for reading guys!_

* * *

**Night**

Adaya left Nivex's room, not wanting to keep the mage awake any longer. Adaya didn't know whether Sheogorath was lying and something else happened, but Nivex was a wreck. Despite it being late at night, Adaya needed to get away, and hoped no one noticed as she escaped the palace and made her way out of New Sheoth.

After walking along the grass for a half hour, she finally found a place to sit. It was a hill overlooking the land with clear sight of the colorful night sky. It was a nice place to clear her mind.

She sat down, not taking her eyes off the breath-taking sky, the swirling pink and purple intertwining with the bright white stars.

"Running from our troubles, are we?"

Adaya sighed. She recognized the bizarre accent right away. _Well, so much for wanting some time alone._

"Of course not," Adaya replied, still keeping her eyes away from him, "Just…needed to get away."

Sheogorath said nothing as if waiting for her to continue. In fact, he was silent for a very long time, and that made her nervous. She wondered for a moment if he was even still there.

"Besides…I still have to close that gate."

"Aye, forgot about the gate, "Sheogorath chuckled, "Always about the gate."

He tapped her shoulder with a bottle and sat down next to her.

"Ale?" She chuckled, taking it from him, "Always know how to cheer me up. Don't know if I'm in the mood, though."

"Consider it a present."

"After trying to kill my mentor?" she raised an eyebrow, but quickly regretted saying it. Maybe she did need the drink. She never found herself comfortable sociably, anyway. "Bottoms up," Adaya mumbled. "It's good."

"Should be, if it's brewed for a Prince. Made special by my dear brother Sanguine's followers."

"He seems as arrogant as you." She laughed.

"Not as much as arrogant than knowing what we can take. Otherwise, what we could have taken was wasted. But my character isn't important right now. Not much is, anyway. Except my boredom, and for everyone's sake, that's always important."

"I wouldn't want to see what it's like for you to be bored…" Adaya agreed.

Sheogorath sighed. "I'll never be bored with the Greymarch on its way. I suppose that's a plus to this predicament. Speaking of importance, it seems you have a priority as well. At least an obsession. The gate?"

Adaya nodded. "Otherwise I would've left by now."

"I doubt that, little mortal. As much as I despise needing anyone, I need your services. And when I'm in need of something, I get it. You can only run so far."

Adaya raised a brow. "Is that a threat? I should be more offended."

Sheogorath's smile fell. "Yes. You should. But you're not….peculiar…"

Adaya tore away from his gaze. Perhaps she finally accepted Daedra thrived on threats to would have not doubted he would come for her. He was still Daedra, after all.

She cleared her throat. "Why…do you keep the gate open? To Nirn, I mean?"

"Well isn't it obvious? To keep you here."

"You could've gotten someone better to do this job." She looked up at him. "I'm no good. Before this is over, I'll fall and leave you with no one."

"Now that's no way for a champion to talk!" he piped up, "Watch your tongue. If there was someone better, they'd be here, wouldn't they?"

Adaya smiled.

"Tell me," he continued, "why do fight so hard over a gate? Why is it so important to be closed?"

"I'm not too sure. I suppose it's expected of me," Adaya let her eyes fall, "After the Oblivion crisis." She looked at Sheogorath and his odd expression. "…You know, the one with Dagon? He tried to enter Nirn?"

"Again? How many times has that dolt tried now?"

Adaya chuckled. "He almost succeeded this time. He opened…many gates. Each one with Daedra coming out to slaughter who ever. I had to go through each one and closed them. It was…terrible. All I remember about Dagon's realm is fire and blood."

For a moment, both stayed silent as Adaya collected her thoughts.

"Well," Sheogorath broke the silence, "Not every realm can be as gracious as mine."

"Sure," Adaya laughed. When she looked up at him, she was surprised to find his black and yellow eyes glimmering back at her. She tried looking back at him, but her cheeks flared and she instantly turned her eyes back to the ground.

"I'm…glad."

Sheogorath said nothing at first, instead examining her, not even removing his eyes. It surprised him. All mortals were generally weak, and she didn't look like she'd fall in the 'heroic' category. Adaya was small, fragile-looking. Yet, somehow she was able to achieve obstacles no other man could. It amazed him.

"You never had to be a hero."

"She looked back at him. "Sorry?"

"You could've ignored the gate. Ignore people in need. Even back away once you saw the Gatekeeper. You could always leave the problems for the next poor fellow to fix. After all, mortals preach will most of all."

Adaya took a moment to think.

"Yes, I could've," She said, adjusting her position beside him, "I haven't always been heroic, and I sure don't count myself as one, now. There are a lot of people that died, and I regret not doing more about it. Like…Martin Septim. He willingly sacrificed himself to save everyone. But I feel like…if I just pushed myself just a little harder…" she took a deep breath, trying keep herself from crying, "I could've done something more to where he didn't have to die. He cared so much…"

Sheogorath stayed perfectly silent through all of this. He knew problems of many people, and most were worse off than her. However, all of this coming from Adaya, for some reason, interested him more. Something in the pit of his stomach made him feel uneasy.

"You loved this mortal?" he noted. Adaya looked up.

"Yeah…I guess I did…very much…."

Neither said anything after that. Instead, they both sat there in silence, the bottle he brought only half drunken and sat on the ground next to her. Adaya seemed finished with it, clearly feeling the effects of it. He only intended for her to calm down, forgetting mortals seem to not follow their drinking limits.

His mind was someplace else, though that wasn't unusual. It wasn't until he felt Adaya's hair nuzzled against his cheek did his attention come back. She had snuggled on his shoulder, something she wouldn't be doing if sober, he was sure. It was a strange act that he occasionally saw mortals do, but never understood it. Still, with her sitting there, her eyes closed and looking so comfortable, he wouldn't complain. After all, she was warm, and he enjoyed the small moment of intimacy.

"I'm sorry," she whispered," for…saying all those things."

If Sheogorath was positive he had a heart, he was sure it would've fallen out of his chest when she said that. He actually found it hard to _breath_ at that point. Saying nothing, he raised his hand to her head, holding it there as he felt her soft hair. She didn't protest.

He kissed her head gently. He couldn't help himself, and cursed mentally when he did. She still didn't seem to mind. In fact, Adaya adjusted herself and gave a small smile. It was nice, Sheogorath thought, and he was glad she was happy before she found out what the Greymarch really was.


End file.
